Mario and Sonic Party 7
by Chevalier Clairvoyance
Summary: Mario and his friends and Sonic and his friends compete against each other in Mario Party 7! What will happen? Who will win?
1. Mario Bros vs Sonic and Tails

**Mario and Sonic Party 7**

**Chapter 1: Mario Bros. vs. Sonic and Tails**

One day, everyone's favorite hero, Mario, was out taking his morning constitutional. Oh, look. It's Toadsworth! He's offering Mario and the gang a vacation aboard a luxury ocean linear. Mario and the gang, of course, accepts and they get their bags and everything. They had no idea that Sonic and his friends were also invited.

However, Bowser and Eggman were NOT invited, which caused them to get very angry and to work together to take out Mario and Sonic and their friends. So they teamed up together to make things crazy for them.

**[HOURS LATER: ON THE CRUISE]**

"It's so great here!" Amy Rose cried out happily as she clung to Sonic's arm tightly, looking around the cruise ship they are on. Sonic groaned in frustration from beside her. He wondered why he agreed to this in the first place. He hated water!

Anyway, Sonic had accepted the invite along with Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Cosmo, Blaze, Silver, and Cream and Cheese. However, they didn't know that Mario and the gang were also invited.

"Hey…" Tails spoke up suddenly as they all stopped walking. He pointed ahead of them. "Isn't that Mario and his friends?"

"What?" Sonic and Knuckles looked to see that Mario and his friends were up ahead, chatting excitedly and happily about their vacation.

"What are THEY doing here?" Amy wondered out loud, a frown on her face.

"Perhaps they were invited as well." Shadow said emotionlessly, staring at Mario and his friends.

"Indeed." Omega says robotically.

"Yo Mario!" Sonic called out suddenly.

Mario turned his head to look at Sonic curiously. "Sonic?"

Sonic struck a pose and nodded his head, grinning. "Yep! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Mario asked, baffled.

"Yeah." Luigi says, stepping up beside Mario.

"We were invited!" Rouge answered them, folding her arms. "You?"

"We were invited as well!" Daisy says.

Suddenly, Toadsworth appeared in front of them all. "Oh, I say! Welcome to Mario Party!"

"Mario Party?" Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega says in puzzlement.

"Oh? Another party?" Princess Peach spoke up softly from beside Daisy, staring at Toadsworth with a smile on her face.

"What? Boo snapped suddenly. "I thought we were on a vacation?!"

"Huff, I say! You ARE on a vacation!" Toadsworth glared at Boo, not liking the ghost one bit.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? What's a Mario Party?" Sonic asks as he snatched his arm out of Amy's grasp. "Is it Mario's birthday or something?"

"You don't know what Mario Party is?" Toad asked Sonic, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Am I supposed to know?" Sonic snapped.

Toad didn't answer and looked away from him.

"It's a game." Toadette told Sonic sweetly.

"Yeah, it is," Yoshi agreed. "It's very competitive and also very fun."

Birdo made some strange noises, agreeing with Yoshi.

"Competition, huh?" Sonic looked very interested now.

"Sounds like fun." Cosmo says as she smiles. Cream and Cheese nodded happily beside her.

"Sure, I'll play….whatever it is…" Knuckles says with a nod of his head.

"I think I'll just leave…" Shadow muttered and turned around. He was about to walk away, but Rouge grabbed his arm, pulling him back hard.

"Nope, you're staying here!" Rouge growled.

"Rouge is right." Omega said emotionlessly.

"If Sonic's staying then I'm staying!" Amy says cheerfully then glanced at Peach. "And I would like to beat her in something to prove that I'm the best…" She muttered.

"Did you say something, Amy?" Tails asked from beside her.

"Nope!" Amy replies.

Toadsworth waited for them to finish talking before speaking again. "Hop on the luxury liner MSS Sea Star and choose a cruise! Capital!" Toadsworth told them cheerfully. "My name is Toadsworth, and I will be your tour guide!" He stepped over to a board with six pictures on it. He pointed to the first one. "This is the Party Cruise. Start a party with your friends!"

He then pointed to the next one. "This is the Solo Cruise. Play against a friend or the CPU!"

"The what?" Knuckles asks, but he was ignored.

Toadworth pointed to the next one. "This is the Deluxe Cruise. Play with up to 8 friends!"

He pointed to the fourth one. "This is the Minigame Cruise. Play minigames in your collection!"

"Mini what?" Sonic asks, but he was also ignored.

"This is the Duty-Free Shop. Purchase souvenirs and more!" Toadsworth said as he pointed to the next one. Then he pointed to the last one. "This is the Control Room. Adjust your game settings here!"

"Well, that's it, folks! Which one would you like to play?" Toadsworth asked.

"Party Cruise!" Everyone exclaimed.

**[LATER…]**

Toadsworth was in front of them in another room, about to explain the Party Cruise. "I say! Welcome to the Party Cruise! I'm sure you'll have a smashing time with these stupendous minigames!"

"I'm sure I'll have a stupendous time kicking some Mario butt!" Sonic exclaimed happily, laughing.

Mario narrowed his eyes at Sonic after hearing this, but kept his mouth shut tight.

"Oh, but first things first…let's adjust the game settings," Toadsworth said. "Shall I tell you how to play?"

Mario and his friends shook their heads.

Sonic and his friends nodded their heads.

"Well, I ain't gonna tell you. It'll take too long. Besides, Mario and his friends will help you along the way!" Toadsworth spat. "Huff, I say!"

"What?!" Shadow snapped.

"You can't do this! It's cheating then!" Amy complained.

"Oh, quit your complaining!" Peach snarled at her.

"What did you just say to me?!" Amy pulled out her hammer, advancing on Peach.

"Please, calm down…" Blaze spoke calmly.

"Yeah, calm down," Luigi agreed. "We have to pick a place to play at now. I say the Grand Canal. It seems pretty simple for the newbies."

"Fine!" Knuckles barked.

"We'll play a 15-turn game." Mario said. "And uh, all games with bonus."

"We're in a team, Mario." Luigi says. Mario nods.

"Daisy and I will go!" Peach said, slapping Daisy a high five.

"YEAH, DAISY!" Daisy cheered excitedly.

"Kick butt then, buys." Toad and everyone else says to them.

"Sonic, take me!" Amy exclaimed.

"No!" Sonic shouted. "I want Tails or Knuckles!"

"Cosmo and I are going." Tails stated as he grabbed Cosmo's arm. "Looks like it's you and Amy, Soinc."

"What?!" Sonic snapped.

"TO MAKE THINGS EASIER HOW ABOUT ONLY FOUR PEOPLE PLAY?!" Toadsworth hollered. "AND THEN, AFTER THEY'RE DONE, THE OTHERS CAN PLAY TOO!"

Everyone agreed quietly.

"And I'll choose who's going," Toadsworth mumbled. "Let's see…Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails."

"Yes!" Sonic says.

"Woo!" Tails cheers.

**[HOURS LATER]**

They arrived at the Grand Canal. Sonic, Tails, Mario, and Luigi were all looking around in great interest. Toadsworth stood in front of them. "All of your friends will be watching you from many cameras so they'll know what's going on," he says. "Welcome to Grand Canal! The lovely town features balloons, waterways, and gondolas!"

"I hate water…" Sonic groaned.

"Shall I tell you about this board?" Toadsworth asks.

"No! I hate talking!" Mario answers quickly.

"Hey!" Sonic and Tails exclaimed. "We don't know anything about this place or board or whatever!"

However, they were completely ignored.

"Right! Now hit those Dice Blocks to decide who goes first!" Toadsworth exclaimed happily.

Sonic and Tails looked around in confusion. "What Dice Blocks?" Sonic asks as he frowns.

"Yeah, I don't see anything." Tails mumbled.

Suddenly, large Dice Blocks appeared above their heads. Mario and Luigi jumped up quickly, hitting them.

Mario got a 4 and Luigi got an 8.

"Hit those Dice Blocks!" Toadsworth tells them.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other before shrugging, jumping up and hitting the Dice Blocks.

Tails got a 5 and Sonic got a 1.

"What…?" Sonic frowned. He knew that wasn't good at all.

"First up is Luigi!" Toadsworth says.

"Haha!" Luigi laughed.

"Second is Tails!" Toadsworth tells them.

"Cool!" Tails exclaimed happily.

"Third is Mario!" Toadsworth laughed happily.

"Woo hoo!" Mario cheered.

"And fourth is Sonic!" Toadsworth grinned, holding his laugh at Sonic.

"Aw, messed up…" Sonic muttered in frustration.

"Now I've got a gift for you…Here are 10 coins each!" Toadsworth exclaims cheerfully, still grinning.

He gives them 10 coins each and they took it, putting it in their invisible pockets.

"The star's over here, folks!" Toadsworth says, pointing faraway. "If you get there, you can buy it for 20 coins! Capital!"

"But you only gave us 10!" Tails complained.

Toadsworth ignored him. "Brilliant, I say! Utterly brilliant! And now it's time to party!"

Suddenly, Bowser showed up out of nowhere along with Eggman, looking extremely angry.

"Grrr! Don't move a muscle! This party doesn't start until BOWSER says so!" Bowser growled furiously.

"Until EGGMAN says so too! Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed.

"Eggman! He's up to no good again!" Sonic exclaimed with a frown on his face.

"Bowser's up to no good again too!" Mario says with a shake of his head.

Bowser raised his hands into the air and shot off some kind of orbs, the orbs landing in different spaces. Then he laughed. "Bwah ha ha ha ha! This board needs Koopa Kid Spaces! There's 3 for ya! Now you can contend with that! Man, I'm so evil! I love it!"

"I think I'm more evil than you." Eggman mumbled at him.

"Shut up!" Bowser growled at him. Then they both vanished.

"Get started…" Toadsworth said before also vanishing.

A Dice Block suddenly appeared above Luigi's head. "It's-a Luigi time!" Luigi jumped up and hit the Dice Block. He got a 3 and immediately started walking along the spaces. He passed by an orb thing and managed to get a Tweester Orb. "Wa ha!" He cheered. Then he stopped on a blue space, receiving 3 coins.

"I think I see how this is going!" Tails says as a Dice Block appeared above his head. He jumped up, hitting it. He managed to get a 7. "Great!" He said and passed by the same orb thing. He managed to get a Tweester Orb just like Luigi got. Tails kept going 7 spaces until he stopped on a small boat, a blue space. He immediately received 3 coins. "Cool!"

"See ya later, Sonic! Hehehe!" Mario said as he jumped up at the Dice Block above his head. He managed to get a 4. Mario then went on ahead, passing by the same orb thing and receiving a Super Shroom Orb. "Yeah!" He cheered and continued on. He then stopped on a blue space right next to Luigi. He immediately received 3 coins afterwards.

Sonic sighed as he watched them all. "Finally, it's my turn!" Sonic mumbled with a shake of his head as the Dice Block appeared above his head. He jumped up, hitting it and receiving 8. "Awesome! I get to move more spaces than all of you!" Sonic cheered and started walking along the spaces. He passed by the orb thing just like everyone else and received a Hammer Bro Orb, which was excellent. He then kept going, passing by Mario and Luigi on the bridge that they were on. He still continued, passing by Tails and slapping him a high five as he did. He then stopped at the Orb Shop.

Sonic decided to pay it a visit. The Orb Shop doors immediately opened for him, ready for business. Sonic was surprised to see a Shy Guy in there, looking rather creepy…

"Yeah, yeah. Welcome to the Orbistro, where we sell nothin' but Orbs!" He told Sonic cheerfully.

"Cool." Sonic said.

"Yeah. We're having a big sale. Now you can buy Orbs for the employee discount prices." The Shy Guy explained.

Sonic grinned and examined the three Orbs that he could choose from. "Let's see! Hmmm…Piranha Plant Orb…any opponent who lands on it must give you half of their coins," Sonic laughed. "That sounds awesome!"

"But I wouldn't pick that if I were you." Shy Guy told him, sounding very serious.

"Why not?" Sonic questioned him.

"Why buy that when you can buy the Flutter Orb?" Shy Guy asked him. "I mean, the Flutter Orb will bring you right to the space where the Star is! Plus, the Flutter Orb is only 10 coins! What do you say?"

Sonic laughed loudly, feeling giddy. "I'll get that then if it means I'll be getting the Star! I'll take the Flutter Orb!"

"Excellent…" Shy Guy handed him the Flutter Orb and Sonic eagerly took it, feeling cheerful while the Shy Guy took all of his coins.

"Feeling good!" Sonic cheered happily.

The Shy Guy waved at him. "Gee, some money. Wow. Thanks…and stuff…Come back if ya want." He said and quickly closed up the shop.

Sonic went over to his last space and it was a blue space. He immediately received 3 coins. Sonic then realized something. "Huh…I only have 3 coins…the Star costs 20 coins…grrrr….." Sonic frowned.

"Well, what's supposed to happen now?" Tails wondered out loud, watching Sonic ahead of him.

Mario and Luigi grinned from where they, knew full well what was going to happen.

Toadsworth suddenly appeared and laughed. "It's minigame time! You'll all be doing a 4 player minigame, alright?!" He answered. "Huff, I say!"

Suddenly, everyone vanished from their spots.

….and reappeared on a snowy like place, on top of snowboards.

"What the…?" Sonic looked around.

"How did we get here?!" Tails wondered.

Toadsworth ignored them. "Welcome to the minigame, Snow Ride! Catch air on your snowboard as you race downhill, but don't hit any obstacles!"

Tails raised his hand. "Can I have a little advice here?"

"Come on, Tails. You've ridden a snowboard before!" Sonic told him. "Mario and Luigi don't stand a chance whatsoever!"

"Mama mia, Sonic sure sounds confident!" Luigi says worriedly from where he stood, looking uneasy.

"Don't worry, Luigi! We got this!" Mario said in determination.

"GO!" Toadsworth hollered.

The four guys immediately took off through the snow on their snowboards, trying to move as fast as they could.

Tails was way back behind and kept hitting Pipes and the walls. He was having some big trouble.

Luigi was having a bit of a hard time too, hitting the Pipes as well. He was also distracted by the Shy Guy that kept going by on his right. It was staring right at him for some odd reason, which scared Luigi.

However, Mario and Sonic were way up ahead, moving flawlessly on their snowboards. Sonic kept glancing at Mario and Mario kept glancing back. They didn't hit anything at all.

"Give up, Mario!" Sonic laughed as he continued. "You don't have a chance at winning this!"

"Bah!" Mario spat as he continued. "We'll see about that, hedgehog!"

They kept going and going, almost reaching the finish line. Sonic pushed with all his might, trying to go faster and faster.

Mario pushed just as hard, going as fast as he could.

But, sadly, Sonic passed the finish line first. "WOO!" Sonic cheered excitedly, jumping off of his snowboard and dancing around.

"Aw…I lost." Mario complained as he got off of his snowboard. The crowd behind them cheered happily. The crowd consisted of Koopas, Goombas, and Shy Guys. Also, Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Cosmo were up there, cheering. They are dressed in warm clothing.

"YES! I KNEW MY SONIC WOULD WIN!" Amy cheered. "GREAT JOB, SONIC!"

Sonic looked up and gave Amy a thumbs up as he stood on the podium, posing perfectly and stylishly, looking all cocky.

"Where is Tails?" Cosmo wondered worriedly.

"In your face, Peach!" Amy pointed at Peach. "You too, Daisy! Mario and Luigi doesn't stand a chance against my Sonic!"

"Oh bah!" Peach rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

Daisy suddenly stood up, seeing Luigi and Tails making their way towards the finish line. Tails was a little bit behind, but was catching up quickly. Daisy began waving her hands wildly and crazily. "COME ON, LUIGI! BEAT THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CAT!" Daisy screamed.

Peach and Amy covered their ears, frowning. "I think my eardrums just broke…" Amy moaned in pain.

"Same here…" Peach muttered.

"Tails is not a cat!" Cosmo told Daisy with a frown on her face. "He's a fox!"

Daisy scoffed. "Cat, fox, whatever! Luigi is going to win!"

Cosmo sighed and looked down.

And, sure enough, Luigi passed the finish line before Tails did, earning him third victory and giving Tails fourth.

"YEAH! LUIGI! YEAH!" Daisy cheered loudly.

"Oh yeah, I'm the winner!" Luigi cheered, doing a small dance.

"Heh, I guess I lost…" Tails mumbled, going up to Sonic. "Great job, Sonic!"

"You did good, buddy! You'll get that plumber next time!" Sonic patted the top of Tails' head.

Toadsworth suddenly appeared. "Okay! I have the results! Huff, I say!" He exclaimed. "Sonic won first that gives him 10 coins!" Toadsworth tossed 10 coins at Sonic, not caring where they landed.

All 10 coins hit Sonic right in the face and he toppled over the podium, groaning in pain. He then picked them all up and put them in his invisible pocket. "Thanks a lot…" He mumbled.

Mario and Luigi snickered.

"Everyone else doesn't get coins because they lost!" Toadworth says. "So anyway, all of you have 13 coins each and 0 Stars! So you are all currently in 1st! Things will start to get interesting…"

**[LATER]**

Toadsworth had transported them back to the board of the Grand Canal and they were back in their spaces. "Continue!" He said before disappearing.

Luigi used his Tweester Orb. He tossed the orb into the air and it landed right on the space behind Tails.

Tails jumped a little, looking at the Tweester Orb that landed on the blue space behind him. It now had an 'L' on the space, showing it that it was Luigi's orb. Tails frowned.

Luigi hit the Dice Block above his head and got a 2. He then moved two spaces, passing by Mario. He landed on a blue space, receiving 3 coins. "Yeah ha!" Luigi jumped up for joy.

Now it was Tails' turn. He hit the Dice Block above his head and got a 9! He smiled and hopped right over to the Orb Shop. Tails decided not to go in and continued on, passing by Sonic and slapping him a high five as he did.

To Tails' surprise, he came right over to the Star! But, sadly, he didn't have enough coins for that!

Toadsworth suddenly appeared. "Eh wot? You don't have enough for the Star yet! Come back when you do!" He then disappeared right after saying that.

"Aw…" Tails sighed and continued on, walking along the spaces. Tails came across a two way arrow. He went to the right and continued on…and landing right on a Koopa Kid space!

Koopa Kid appeared above Tails, dancing around happily. "Gwa ha ha ha ha! It's me! Koopa Kid! Happy to see me? Let's see how I can make your life miserable this time….hmmm…"

He thought about it for a moment before smiling evilly. "I'm going to swap the positions of everyone this time! Gwa ha ha!" He laughed.

Soon everyone began switching positions!

They were all taken up into the air. Tails appeared back on the bridge, right in Mario's spot. Mario landed in the spot right next to Tails on the bridge. Sonic took Luigi's spot and Luigi dropped down onto Sonic's spot.

"Hey! What gives?!" Sonic hollered. "That's not fair!"

"It's the rules of the game, waha!" Mario laughed at Sonic from on the bridge.

"I was just about to get the Star too!" Sonic whined.

Koopa Kid laughed hysterically. "Gwa ha ha! Another job well done! I bet Mr. Bowser will totally…" Koopa Kid trailed off as Tails punched him in the face hard. Koopa Kid howled in pain and then disappeared.

"That's what you get!" Tails shouted.

Now it's Mario's turn!

Mario took out his Super Shroom Orb and used it, feeling the power. A different colored Dice Block appeared above his head. He jumped up, hitting it, and receiving a 4. Another Dice Block appeared above his head and he hit that one too, getting a 7. Finally, one more appeared over his head and he hit that one as well, getting a 6. That all added up to 17!

Mario snickered and started moving through his spaces. He then let out a gasp of surprise as he jumped onto Luigi's space where he had put the Tweester Orb at. Suddenly, a Tweester appeared and sucked him up in a small tornado. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed as the Tweester lifted him up into the air, bringing him someplace else.

Mario let out a grunt of pain as the Tweester dropped him onto the space right behind Sonic. Sonic openly laughed at Mario.

"Hahahahahahaha! That's the rules of the game!" Sonic laughed. "Your own brother planned that for you!"

"Aw…Luigi!" Mario hollered.

Luigi sheepishly looked at the ground. "Sorry, bro…"

Mario shook his head and started moving again, passing by Sonic. Along the way, he received another Super Shroom Orb. Mario made it over to the bridge and passed by Tails. He then landed on a blue space, completing his 17 spaces. He immediately received 3 coins for it.

"Woo hoo!" Mario cheered.

Now it's Sonic's turn!

Sonic looked at his two Orbs, contemplating. "Hmmm…I'll save the Flutter Orb. I'm gonna use the Hammer Bro Orb! Take 10 coins from any opponent who lands on it! Sounds like my kinda Orb!" Sonic went on ahead and tossed it onto the red space behind him. Once that was done, a face of himself appeared on the space and a Dice Block appeared above his head, moving rapidly. Sonic jumped up and got a 7.

He started moving immediately, receiving a Mushroom Orb along the way. Sonic then stopped on a small bridge, landing on a blue space. He quickly got 3 coins. Sonic pumped a fist into the air, grinning like a fool. "Oh yeah!"

"Minigame time!" Toadsworth suddenly exclaimed from out of nowhere. "Another 4-player minigame too! Huff, I say! HUFF, I SAY!" He shouted excitedly, wondering who was going to win this one.

Everyone disappeared from the board.

**[LATER]**

Sonic, Mario, Tails, and Luigi all appeared in a very nice and exotic looking arena with a statue of Cheeps on each side. It was a beautiful day and a clear blue sky with a few clouds in it. Also, a rainbow could be seen.

But the thing that stood out the most was the huge bubble of water floating in the center of the arena.

"Oh no…" Sonic whispered in fright, staring at the huge bubble of water in despair.

"Oh yes!" Mario cheered in happiness, rubbing his hands together.

Toadsworth laughed. "Welcome to the minigame, Bubble Brawl! Punch your rivals to force them out of the floating water bubble!"

"I'm ready for this! I'll do my best!" Tails says happily.

"Yeah!" Luigi nodded, grinning.

"I forfeit…" Sonic says with a shake of his head, taking a step back. "There is no WAY I am getting in that thing!"

"Oh come on, Sonic!" Tails said, grabbing his big brother's arm. "It's no fun without you!"

"Yeah, Sonic! Don't be-a chicken!" Mario told him.

"I'm not chicken! I just hate water!" Sonic hollered, backing up some more and snatching his arm out of Tails' grip. "Play without me! I forfeit and take fourth!"

"Very well then…" Toadsworth frowned at Sonic and pointed at the bubble of water. "Tails, Mario, Luigi…GO!"

Tails, Luigi, and Mario all jumped into the water bubble and immediately started fighting. Mario and Luigi immediately double teamed Tails, throwing kicks and punches at him, but Tails was too quick, using his tails as a propeller to move faster in the water.

"This is cheating!" Tails hollered.

"No it's not!" Mario swam over and threw a roundhouse kick to Tails' head. Tails swam out of the way quickly, but Luigi was behind him in a flash, punching him in the back of the head, knocking him sideways.

Tails gritted his teeth as he spiraled through the water bubble and over to Mario who kicked him mercilessly. Tails was sent spiraling the other way now, back towards Luigi. Luigi wasted no time and punching Tails again.

"Come on, Tails! You can do it!" Sonic cheered outside of the bubble. "Don't let them push you around!"

Suddenly, Knuckles was beside Sonic. "Sonic, you sure are a chicken, taking fourth because you're afraid of water!"

"What?" Sonic snapped, glaring at Knuckles. "I'm not chicken!"

Knuckles scoffed. "Tell that to the giant water bubble!"

Sonic frowned and turned away from him, mumbling something under his breath about knuckleheads.

"Aiiiiiiiii!" Tails was still being pushed around in the water bubble, spiraling all over the place.

Suddenly, Mario kicked Tails in the stomach with all his might, sending Tails flying towards Luigi.

"Mama mia…" Luigi whispered before Tails plowed into him, sending them both out of the water bubble and falling towards the ground.

Sonic ran forward and caught Tails in his arms. "Got'cha!"

"Don't worry! I've got you!" Knuckles ran forward, holding out his arms for Luigi as Luigi fell down. But then, suddenly, Knuckles pulled back, letting Luigi crash into the ground head first. "Whoops…" Knuckles snickered.

"Oooooh….my head…." Luigi moaned in pain, looking all dazed.

"And that's it! Now for the results!" Toadsworth exclaimed as Mario happily jumped out of the water bubble, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"I did it!" Mario exclaimed joyfully.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all rolled their eyes at Mario and Luigi just moaned in pain on the ground.

"Mario receives 10 coins since he won in first and everyone else doesn't get squat!" Toadsworth cheerfully said. "Okay, so now Mario has 26 coins, Tails has 16 coins, Sonic has 16 coins, and Luigi has 13 coins! Mario is currently in 1st, Tails is currently in 2nd along with Sonic, and Luigi is in 4th!"

"Mario…" Sonic growled.

Mario grinned at Sonic. "It's called _Mario_ Party for a reason!"

"Oh yeah? Well, it should be called _Sonic_ Party!" Sonic hollered back at him, frowning in frustration.

"That is-a lame title!" Mario told him.

"No it's not! It's a way past COOL title!" Sonic growled at him, stepping over to him and raising a fist.

"Hey, stop arguing…you're-a giving me a headache…" Luigi muttered in pain as he walked over to them, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, you guys…" Tails mumbled.

**[LATER]**

Everyone was transported back to the board (excluding Knuckles!).

Luigi was up first as usual. The Dice Blocked appeared over his head. He jumped up and hit it. But, to his dismay, he got a 1. Luigi moved over one space, stopping on a blue space and getting 3 coins.

Now it's Tails' turn!

Tails decided to use his Tweester Orb. He grabbed it and tossed it over next to Luigi on a blue space. Tails' face showed up right there, smiling. And, lucky him, received 2 coins for putting down that Orb!

"Awesome!" Tails said happily. He then jumped up, hitting the Dice Block above his head and getting a 2. He passed a space then ended up at the Star. But, sadly, he did not have enough coins for that.

"Eh wot? You don't have enough coins to buy a Star! Come back when you have enough! Huff, I say!" Toadsworth said out of the blue before leaving quickly.

"Aw…." Tails sighed and went on ahead, landing on a blue space and getting 3 coins. He felt a little better afterwards.

Now it's Mario's turn!

Mario decided to use his Super Shroom Orb…again. A Dice Block appeared over his head and he jumped up, hitting it. He got a 7 for that one. Then he hit the next one that appeared and got a 6 for that one. And then for the last one he got a 1. Not as good as last time. That all added up to be 14.

"Hmph…" Mario started going through the spaces. He stopped at the Orb Shop but refused to go in and kept moving on. To Sonic and Tails' horror, Mario managed to reach the Star!

"Oh no!" Sonic howled.

"Darn…" Tails sighed.

"Congratulations, Mario!" Toadsworth says. "Oh, I say! That's simply superb!" He laughed. "Will you buy a Star?"

"Of course!" Mario laughed happily.

"Right! Here you are then!" Toadsworth hands Mario a Star, grinning widely.

Mario then lost 20 coins and got a Star in return!

"I got it!" Mario exclaimed cheerfully, jumping up and striking a pose.

"The next Star is over here, folks!" Toadsworth says, pointing somewhere faraway again. "If you get there you can buy it for 20 coins! Capital!"

Okay, now Mario still had 11 spaces to go. So he continued on. He managed to reach the Star again, but didn't have enough coins for that.

"Eh wot? You don't have enough coins to buy a Star! Come back when you have 20 coins!" Toadsworth says robotically.

Mario sighed and continued on. "If only…"

"You can't buy two Stars in a row, fat boy!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

Mario ignored him and kept going, getting the Slow Mushroom Orb along the way. Mario ended up stopping on a blue space and getting 3 coins. He smiled afterwards, knowing he was in 1st.

Now it's Sonic's turn!

Sonic decided not to use any of his Orbs this turn. So he hit the Dice Block that appeared above his head and got a 10!

"Cool!" Sonic grinned and started going through his spaces. He then came across Tails' Tweester space! "Whoa!" He exclaimed as the Tweester picked him up into the air. The Tweester stupidly brought him one space back. That's it.

"Eh, not too bad…" Sonic says as he continued on. He ended up landing on a blue space next to the Orb Shop and getting 3 coins. "Yes!"

Suddenly, everyone vanished.

**[LATER]**

They all appeared on some kind of platform way up in the sky with clouds below them and a giant rainbow behind them. They all have Dice Blocks above their heads that went from 0 to 3.

"Another 4-Player minigame!" Toadsworth declared. "Welcome to the minigame, Cointagious! Hit the Dice Block to earn the same number of coins as the number rolled! Everybody wins this minigame! It doesn't matter how many coins you have by the end of it! You've got 20 seconds!"

"Cool!" Sonic shouted happily.

"GO!"

"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!" Tails sang as he continuously hit the Dice Block above his head, repeatedly getting 3.

"0?!" Mario hollered as he continued hitting the Dice Block above his head.

"2!" Sonic sang.

"Mama mia…my head…" Luigi moaned in pain as he continuously banged his head on the Dice Block to stop the Dice Block from moving. "I'm seeing stars…" He whispered.

"Hahahahaha!" Sonic laughed at him.

"Wheeee!" Tails continued on, getting as many coins as he could.

In the end, Mario ended up with the most coins.

Toadsworth appeared. "Time for the results! Mario has 20 coins and a Star, making him stay in 1st! Sonic is in 2nd with 33 coins! Tails is in 3rd with 30 coins! And Luigi is in 4th with 26 coins!" He exclaimed. "All in the turn 3! Now we head on to turn 4!"

"How many turns are there again?" Sonic wondered.

"There are 15 turns!" Toadsworth answered gleefully.

"How about we cut it short, eh?" Sonic suggested.

"Yeah…this is taking pretty long and the others want to play Mario Party too…" Tails says.

"_Sonic_ Party, Tails!" Sonic corrected him.

Tails rolled his eyes. "_Sonic_ Party…"

"I think-a it is a good idea!" Luigi says with a nod of his head. But then he held his head in pain. "Luigi's head…" He moaned.

"Hmph! Fine!" Mario exclaimed. "But if I-a win then you have to buy me some-a pasta and-a lots of Italian food!"

"What-evs, Mario!" Sonic struck a pose, closing his eyes. "We both know who the winner is going to be!"

"Yeah! It's-a going to be me!" Mario pointed at himself.

"No! Me!" Sonic hollered.

"ENOUGH, I say!" Toadsworth shouted. "I'll reduce the turns to ten, happy?" He growled.

Everyone nodded.

**[LATER]**

They were back on the board again, ready to finish this. Sonic stretched out his legs where he was as well as his arms, frowning. "I've gotta win this!" He muttered and started jogging in place.

Tails was in his spot, wondering who would win this whole thing.

Luigi was wondering the same thing while rubbing his aching head.

Mario looked very determined, his eyes narrowed.

First it's Luigi's turn!

Luigi hit the Dice Block above his head, getting a 7. He made a stop at the Orb Shop and immediately got a Spiny Orb for 5 coins. Then he kept going afterwards, completely ignoring the Shy Guy. Luigi passed by Tails and landed on a blue space, receiving 3 coins.

Now it's Tails' turn!

Tails hit the Dice Block and got 5. Tails hurriedly made his way over to the Star! A giant smile appeared on Tails' face as he did and he looked incredibly happy.

"Congratulations, Tails!" Toadsworth says. "Oh, I say! That's simply superb!" He laughed. "Will you buy a Star?"

"Yup!" Tails answered cheerfully.

"Right! Here you are then!" Toadsworth gave Tails the Star taking 20 of his coins in return.

"Yeah! I'm the best!" Tails jumped, cheering happily.

"AWESOME WORK, TAILS!" Sonic hollered from where he was, clapping his hands excitedly.

Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up, winking.

"The next Star is over here, folks." Toadsworth says, pointing somewhere faraway again. "If you get there you can buy it for 20 coins. Capital!"

Tails continued on and ended up on a blue space, getting 3 coins. Tails jumped up for joy, grinning happily.

Now it's Mario's turn!

Mario frowned, not liking this one bit. Tails had a Star just like him and that wasn't good. Mario would have to do something about that soon. Mario decided to use his Slow Mushroom Orb. He used it and a blue Dice Block appeared over his head, the numbers on it moving very slowly.

Mario smiled and jumped up, hitting it and getting a 3.

"What in the world did Mario do that for?" Sonic wondered with a shake of his head.

"You'll-a see!" Luigi responded to him.

Mario moved three spaces and landed on an action space right in front of a giant Blooper who is juggling three balls, a yellow one, blue one, and red one. A Shy Guy suddenly appeared and four treasure chests appeared around the Blooper, mysteriously floating in the air.

"Oh, hey. Look who's here. It's…that guy. Yeah, so you can win coins or a Star here," The Shy Guy said. "But you might end up with a Dark Star instead. Yeah, that would be bad…I guess…"

Mario frowned at the Shy Guy's uncaring attitude. Suddenly, the treasure chests opened, showing the Star in one and nothing in two, and a Dark Star in one.

"Anyway, here's what you'll find in each treasure chest," The Shy Guy said as the treasure chests landed on top of the Blooper's tentacles. "Blooper's gonna shuffle'em around, so pay attention."

Mario nodded, narrowing his eyes.

"OK, bud! Get ready!" Shy Guy told him.

The Blooper suddenly began shuffling the treasure chests around. Afterwards the Blooper stopped and Mario was completely confused as to where the Star was.

"Choose a treasure chest." Shy Guy told him.

Mario chose one and then, suddenly, it opened. There was nothing in there, it was completely empty.

"Tough luck." The Shy Guy snickered.

"Hmph…" Mario frowned.

"Yeah…this is where the Star was…" Shy Guy pointed to another treasure chest and it opened, revealing the Star. "Try again sometime…if ya want." Shy Guy told Mario before leaving.

"Oooh, how unfortunate!" Sonic laughed from where he was, holding his stomach and laughing hysterically. "Hahahahahahaaha….HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, shut it, Sonic!" Mario growled, shaking his head and shrugging.

Now it's Sonic's turn!

Sonic grinned and decided to use his Flutter Orb. "Yeah…!" He tossed it up and suddenly a Flutter appeared. Sonic thought it looked rather odd.

"HI there! I'm Flutter! I'm going to take you to the Star!" It told him cheerfully with a really big smile on its face.

"Awesome! Thanks, man!" Sonic said happily.

"Ready? Here we go! Hold on tight!" Flutter grabbed Sonic and then began flying towards the location where the Star is. Sonic admired the view as they flew along.

"This place is pretty nice….even with the water surrounding it…" Sonic smiled a little. He saw Tails and gave him a wave and a thumbs up.

Tails returned his thumbs up, giving him a big smile.

Once the Flutter dropped Sonic off at the Star space it left quickly without saying anything else. Toadsworth suddenly appeared.

"Congratulations, Sonic! Oh, I say! That's simply superb!" Toadsworth says cheerfully. "Will you buy a Star?"

"Yes!" Sonic replied.

"Right! Here you are then!" Toadsworth gives Sonic the Star and takes 20 of his coins.

"Woo!" Sonic took the Star, jumping up in joy and then struck an awesome pose. "Feeling good!"

"The next Star is over here, folks!" Toadsworth says and points over to where the giant Blooper is. "If you get there, you can buy it for 20 coins! Capital!"

"Mario, what're we gonna do?!" Luigi exclaimed from where he was, his arms flailing about.

"Don't worry, Luigi! Sonic is NOT gonna win!" Mario promised him.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I still have to hit the Dice Block! Heheheh!" Sonic jumped up, hitting the Dice Block and getting a 1…

Sonic frowned and ended up stopping on a red space and losing 3 coins! "Aw, messed up! Nobody told me about these things!" Sonic shouted.

Mario and Luigi snickered from where they were.

"MINIGAME TIME! THIS TIME IT IS A 2 VS. 2 MINIGAME! GET READY!" Toadsworth hollered.

**[LATER]**

Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and Tails found themselves in a very strange room with giant cards beneath their feet. There was also a mirror of water in front of them. Strange, right?

"Okay! Welcome to the minigame, Cardinal Rule! Look at the Card in the center of the screen, then Ground Pound the matching card pair! It's pretty simple, really!" Toadsworth explained.

"Cool!" Sonic says. "We'll kick butt, Tails!"

"Yup!" Tails nods.

"Eh wot?! The teams were already chosen! Sonic and Mario VS. Luigi and Tails!" Toadsworth said loudly. "Huff, I say!"

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

"You don't seriously expect me to team up with THAT?" Sonic pointed at Mario.

"Yeah! Don't expect me to be in a team with the cocky hedgehog!" Mario hollered and pointed at Sonic.

"I guess I'm okay with being in Luigi's team…" Tails says with a shrug. "I mean, it's just a game, right?"

"Right." Luigi agreed. His head was feeling a little better.

"TAILS!" Sonic complained.

"LUIGI!" Mario also complained.

"GO!" Toadsworth suddenly said, starting the game. He went off into the sidelines to watch. Silver and Waluigi stood there, watching as well in interest, wondering who would win.

Mirror of water in front of them turned into a picture of a Bomb-omb.

"Cooperate with me!" Sonic hollered and started looking around for the Bomb-omb card. "Don't let Tails and Luigi get it first!" He zipped around quickly, using his supersonic speed.

"Likewise!" Mario snarled and began looking for the Bomb-omb card.

Tails had already been standing on one and managed to hit one Bomb-omb card. "Yes! Get the next one, Luigi then we'll win this round!" He said gleefully, feeling very giddy.

"Right!" Luigi started looking for the other one.

Mario saw Luigi going for the other Bomb-omb card and jumped over, bringing a fist in Luigi's face.

POW!

Luigi, stunned, toppled backwards and right onto his bottom hard. Luigi groaned in pain, looking at his brother in disbelief. "Bro…why…?"

"This is the game, Luigi! Sorry!" Mario exclaimed and turned away, doing a Ground Pound on the Bomb-omb card. Mario and Sonic then automatically won that round!

"Yes!" Sonic slapped Mario a high five.

"Woo hoo!" Mario cheered.

Tails went over and helped Luigi to his feet. "You okay, Luigi?" Tails questioned him curiously.

"I'm-a fine, Tails! We need to-a step up our game!" Luigi answered, glaring at Mario and Sonic who were laughing hysterically.

"Right!" Tails nodded.

Everyone turned towards the mirror of water and saw that the card was now a Bomb-omb with its eyes closed.

"Mario, you know the drill!" Sonic zipped around the room and across the cards at supersonic speed. He found the one of the cards and Ground Pounded it hard.

Mario started looking for the other one, running as fast as he could. "I see it, Sonic!" Mario exclaimed. Right when Mario was about to get it, Luigi came out of nowhere and threw a kick at Mario's stomach.

BAM!

Mario went flying across the room, slamming into the wall hard. Mario let out a strange noise as he hit the wall.

Luigi looked at his leg in surprise. "I seriously had no idea I could hit that hard! Mama mia!" He exclaimed.

Sonic came to a stop in the room, gazing at Mario. "Mario…? How…?" Sonic suddenly felt himself being lifted up off of the ground. "What the…?! Hey!" Sonic looked up and saw that Tails was flying high in the air, holding Sonic high.

Silver and Waluigi watched in great interest along with Toadsworth. "Very interesting!" Silver exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

"Nice!" Waluigi growled. "But I can do better!"

"Huff, I say!" Toadsworth suddenly said out of the blue. Silver and Waluigi gave him a look.

"Ha! I've got you, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed gleefully.

"Uh…you kind of sounded like Amy right there!" Sonic exclaimed with wide eyes.

Tails rolled his eyes and flew higher.

"LUIGI, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET THE CARD!" Tails hollered hysterically.

Luigi went over and Ground Pounded both Bomb-omb cards hard. Tails and Luigi automatically won that round!

Next the card they had to get was a Goomba!

Tails dropped Sonic and he landed on his feet, glaring up at Tails as Luigi hurriedly Ground Pounded a Goomba card that was right next to him. Tails started flying towards one of the other two Goomba cards, but Mario came out of nowhere and shoved him out of the way, eventually Ground Pounding the card himself!

"That's not fair…" Tails muttered.

"Taking me up in the air isn't fair either, buddy!" Sonic laughed and zipped over to the other Goomba card at supersonic speed, Ground Pounding it as hard as he could. Oh, and he also jumped onto Luigi's head on the way over.

Sonic and Mario won that round!

"Yeah!" Sonic cheered and slapped Mario another high five.

"Woo!" Mario cheered as well.

"Owies…" Luigi moaned as he rubbed his aching head in pain. Tails was quickly beside him, his eyes narrowed.

"Luigi, if they win this round then they win the whole minigame. We can't let that happen!" Tails told him seriously, getting into a fighting stance.

Luigi muttered something before shaking his head, nodding. "Uh yeah!" He exclaimed.

The next card was a Koopa with its eyes closed!

Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Tails all scattered.

"Sonic, you take-a Luigi and I'll take-a Tails!" Mario ordered as he ran towards Tails quickly.

"Got it!" Sonic hollered and rushed towards Luigi at supersonic speed. "Sonic Wind!" He ran around Luigi at supersonic speed.

Luigi went up into the air in a blue tornado. "Waaaaaaaa!" Luigi shouted in fright.

"That's cheating!" Tails flew up into the air as Mario went to tackle him. Mario fell face first into the ground. He was about to get up, but then Luigi came down from the air, landing right on top of Mario hard.

"Mama mia…" Mario moaned.

"Mama mia, indeed…" Luigi also moaned in pain.

"You're not gonna win this, little buddy!" Sonic exclaimed to Tails and zipped over to one of the Koopa cards with its eyes closed. He immediately Ground Pounded it with all his might.

"Not if I can help it!" Tails quickly went over to another one and Ground Pounded it. Now there was only one Koopa card with its eyes closed now! Only one could get it!

"Sorry, buddy!" Sonic sprinted forward, jumping up and knocking Tails out of the air with another Sonic Wind. Then he reached the card and Ground Pounded it. Sonic and Mario automatically won the whole minigame afterwards.

Finish!

"Woo! Feeling good!" Sonic cheered happily, dancing around.

"Yeah! I'm the winner!" Mario hollered, still on the ground with Luigi on top of him. They were too much in pain to get up at the moment.

"Awwwww…." Tails slumped down in defeat. "I thought we were gonna win. I guess not…"

"That's too bad…" Luigi mumbled.

Toadsworth hurried over to them quickly. "Okay! Now for the results! Mario and Sonic both received 10 coins each for winning the minigame! Tails and Luigi didn't get any coins, sorry to say!" He exclaimed.

"Too bad, so sad!" Waluigi laughed at Luigi, pointing at him and laughing. "Daisy won't like you now because you lost, weakling! She'll like me because I'm superior!" He laughed hysterically.

"Oh, shut it!" Silver snapped from beside him, shoving him away. Waluigi screamed and hit the wall face first.

"Okay!" Toadsworth spoke again. "We have Mario still in 1st with 1 Star and 30 coins! We have Sonic in 2nd with 1 Star and 20 coins! Then we have Tails in 3rd with 1 Star and 13 coins! Finally, we have Luigi in 4th with 0 Stars and 24 coins! Interesting! Now we start turn 5!"

"Hmph…" Sonic folded his arms, glaring at Mario. "I have to somehow get rid of Mario's coins…" He muttered.

**[LATER]**

The contestants were back on the board, back at Grand Canal!

Luigi is up first again!

Luigi decided to use his Spiny Orb! He turned around and tossed the Orb, placing it two spaces behind him. It landed on a blue space and Luigi received 2 coins for that! "Yes!" He cheered. He jumped up and hit the Dice Block above his head, getting a 3.

Luigi started walking through the spaces across the bridge he was on. Then he landed on an action space! He turned towards a small house-like building and a Shy Guy walked out of it.

"Hey! Want a gondola ride to the other side?" He asked.

"No thanks." Luigi says.

"Whatever…" The Shy Guy looked angry before going back into the house. Luigi just shrugged, staying there on the space.

Now it's Tails' turn!

"It's my turn now!" Tails jumped up, hitting the Dice Block above his head and getting a 2. "Eh…" Tails sighed and started walking through his spaces. He then ended up landing on an action space, which was on top of a building that looked like the leaning tower of Pisa. Tails looked around, wondering what was going to happen, but then, suddenly, the tower tilted and then rocketed Tails off of it.

"Waaaa!" Tails was falling towards the water, but a Cheep spit out water, pushing Tails back into the air with it. Tails kept bouncing away and other Cheeps did the same to him.

Finally, Tails stopped back at where he first started. Tails sat there, looking dazed. Then he realized where he was and frowned. "No!" He cried.

Now it's Mario's turn!

Mario jumped up and hit the Dice Block above his head, grinning. He managed to get a 10! He started walking along the spaces, passing by the giant Blooper who was still juggling the three balls. Mario kept going and then ended up stopping on an action space just like Luigi and Tails had done!

Mario turned towards a building that looked similar to the one Luigi had stopped at.

A Shy Guy came out of it. "Hey! Want a gondola ride to the other side?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Mario replied.

Then they both got onto a gondola, the Shy Guy ready to row it.

"Jump up to get the floating coins as we go along," The Shy Guy told him. "Here we go! Wheee!"

Mario looked up and saw the floating coins in the air. He then began jumping up and down to get the coins as they went along. After a couple of minutes, they finally reached the other side.

"We're here." The Shy Guy told him.

Mario had managed to collect 13 coins, which was great!

"Come back anytime! I never get to take this baby out anymore!" The Shy Guy told him happily before leaving.

"Yes! In your face, Sonic!" Mario exclaimed gleefully.

Now it's Sonic's turn!

"Hmph…whatever...!" Sonic shouted at him. "I'll do better than you this round! Just watch me!" He said before taking out his Mushroom Orb. "With this I can use two Dice Blocks! Hehehehe!" Sonic explained before using it. He also got 1 coin for using it as well.

A red Dice Block appeared above Sonic's head and he jumped up, hitting it and getting a 5. Another one appeared above his head and he ended up getting another five.

"What the…?!" Sonic looked angry now. "How could this happen?!"

Suddenly, happy music started playing and Toadsworth appeared beside him. "You got identical Dice Blocks!" He told Sonic.

Sonic folded his arms and frowned at him. "What does that mean?"

"Your reward is 10 coins!" Toadsworth answered and gave Sonic 10 coins. After that he disappeared.

Sonic smirked. "Awesome!" He shouted. He then started moving through his 10 spaces. He passed by Luigi and Mario who were standing on the same space. He gave them a confident look before continuing on.

"Sonic thinks he's going to win this whole thing…" Mario muttered to Luigi with a shake of his head.

"I know!" Luigi sighed.

Sonic kept going and received a Super Shroom Orb along the way, which was fantastic! He made a turn in the direction the Star was in and ended up stopping on a red space, losing 3 coins.

"Aw man…" Sonic shook his head.

"4-player minigame time!" Toadsworth hollered out of nowhere.

**[LATER]**

Everyone appeared outside a very creepy looking mansion. It was dark and it was pouring rain outside. They were in the middle of some dark woods or something. Luigi stared at the mansion, shaking in fright and looking wide eyed. Tails looked kind of scared too.

Sonic and Mario just examined the mansion, wondering what this minigame was all about.

Toadsworth suddenly handed them one lantern each. "Welcome to the minigame, Ghost in the Hall!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"G-G-Ghost in the Hall?!" Luigi whimpered in fear, still shaking.

"What kind of minigame is this?! And why is it raining so hard?! Why is it so spooky?!" Tails yelled fearfully.

"Aaaah! A haunted house! Run for the exit and get out before everyone else!" Toadsworth shouted at them.

"GO!"

The mansion doors opened and they all bolted inside, Sonic and Mario in the front, holding out their lanterns. They began going different ways, but Tails followed Sonic and Luigi stayed close to Mario.

"Tails, you're supposed to be finding your own way out of this mansion!" Sonic told Tails as they went through the halls of the mansion.

"It's too dark and scary in here!" Tails answered him. "I don't care if I win or lose this minigame! I just want to get out of here!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and continued forward through the dark halls. Sonic made a right turn and was suddenly confronted by a pink Boo! Sonic jumped back in fright and bumped into Tails, falling on his behind. Tails stumbled back and dropped his lantern.

"Sonic?! Did you just see that?!" Tails hollered as he grabbed his lantern off of the ground.

Sonic didn't answer.

"S-Sonic…?" Tails got up to his feet and looked around. He didn't see Sonic anywhere. Where did he go that fast?! "Sonic!" Tails cried as he began running around the mansion, going through the dark halls. "Sonic!" He made a left turn and then, suddenly, a door opened up and slammed right into his face. Tails fell back, dazed.

Meanwhile…

Mario and Luigi were still trying to find their way out of the dark mansion. "I have to hurry if I want to take first!" Mario exclaimed with a shake of his head. "Boos don't scare me and they shouldn't scare you either, Luigi!" Mario told his brother as they continued on.

"I know…but…still…!" Luigi shook with fear, staying very close to Mario. Suddenly, they came across another hall. A door suddenly swung open, hitting Mario in the face and causing him to stumble back into Luigi.

"Ooooh my nose!" Mario exclaimed.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Luigi turned around and began running away from Mario. Suddenly, a pink Boo appeared in front of him, laughing hysterically, trying to scare Luigi out of his wits. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi hollered in fright and turned around, running off somewhere else.

Meanwhile…

Tails was still running in fear, looking for Sonic and trying to get out of the creepy mansion.

About an hour later Mario managed to find his way out of the mansion, a big grin on his face. It was no longer raining outside and the sun was shining brightly! "I think I won!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

However, he heard a snicker from in front of him. Mario looked and saw Sonic sitting on the ground eating a chili dog next to Toadsworth. Sonic gave Mario a wave and a nod.

"Took you long enough!" Sonic told him with a chuckle.

"What?! But how did this happen?!" Mario shouted in fury.

"I have supersonic speed! I made it out of the mansion in no time!" Sonic told him, devouring his chili dog hungrily.

"That's cheating!" Mario hollered angrily.

"So you say…" Sonic grinned cockily.

Suddenly, Luigi and Tails burst out of the mansion, looking really shaken up. Tails looked at Sonic and fell to his knees. "Where were you?!" Tails exclaimed at him. "I was looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, buddy…I really wanted to win!" Sonic told him. "But good job getting out, you know!"

Tails sighed deeply and fell onto his back, staring up at the clear blue sky, deep in thought.

"NEVER AGAIN!" Luigi hollered with a shake of his head.

Toadsworth laughed at all of them. "Okay! Since Sonic got out of the mansion first he receives 10 coins! Everyone else receives 0 coins!" He said cheerfully, sounding rather jolly.

"Awesome!" Sonic laughed happily.

"Bah…" Mario sighed with a shake of his head.

"Okay! We have Mario still in 1st with 1 Star and 43 coins. We have Sonic in 2nd with 1 Star and 38 coins. We have Tails in 3rd with 1 Star and 13 coins. Lastly, we have Luigi in 4th with 0 Stars and 26 coins!" Toadsworth tells them.

"All I need is another Star and I'll be in first!" Sonic says.

"We'll see who gets that Star first!" Mario growled at him, glaring at him competitively.

"Heh!" Sonic folded his arms, standing up.

"Don't forget about me! If I get that Star then I'll be the one in 1st!" Tails tells them, jumping up to his feet.

"I'm all alone in 4th…" Luigi whispered.

"Okay, let's go back now!" Toadsworth told them with a happy tone.

**[LATER]**

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails were all back at Grand Canal, ready to continue their party game.

But then, suddenly, Bowser and Koopa Kid showed up out of nowhere with Eggman with them at the starting space.

"Bwah ha ha ha! This is my kind of town!" Bowser shouted happily.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed as well, putting his hands on his fat belly.

"I'm gonna open my own store right here…and I'm gonna CRUSH the competition!" Bowser declared loudly.

"I'll be a part of this store too, you know!" Eggman tells him, rubbing his fat belly for some odd reason.

"Whatever…" Bowser growled at him.

Suddenly, Bowser jumped up and then landed right onto an Orb Shop, flattening it immediately. Then he jumped off and onto the boat in front of him, looking quite pleased with himself. "Bwah ha ha ha! From now on, this place will be my shop!" He turned around and a small Bowser shop dropped down onto the space where the Orb Shop used to be.

"Stop by and I'll sell you plenty of great stuff…whether you want it or not!" He says gleefully before disappearing along with Koopa Kid and Eggman.

"What was that all about?" Sonic wondered out loud from where he was. "Anyway, all we have to do is avoid the store, right?"

"That's easier said than done, you know! Sometimes you might have to take that way!" Luigi answered him from here he was.

"Great…" Sonic sighed.

"This isn't good." Tails muttered.

Mario didn't have anything to say.

Luigi is up first!

The Dice Block appeared above Luigi's head and he jumped up, hitting it and getting 6. He started walking, getting a Slow Shroom Orb along the way. He made a left turn and passed by Sonic, stopping on the space beside Sonic.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief as he did. The Star was just one step away!

Anyway, Luigi ended up landing on a DK space!

A tree suddenly grew up from the space and Luigi looked a little surprised. DK was on the tree with him along with Toadsworth.

"It's Donkey Kong's time to shine! Which minigame will you play now, my good egg?" Toadsworth questioned Luigi.

DK made some strange noises and pumped his fists in the air.

Toadsworth, strangely, understood DK. "Splendid! You'll play it solo! You may even get a gift from our simian friend." Toadsworth told Luigi.

"Cool!" Luigi nods.

"You'll be playing for this fantastic bonus…" Toadsworth frowned and then a roulette suddenly appeared above their heads. It began moving rapidly. When it stopped there was a picture of one Star on it. "It's a Star! Smashing! Yes, beat the minigame and you will leave with a Star!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wow!" Luigi smiled.

"Let's see what minigame the Wheel of Whimsy has in store for you!" Toadsworth says while DK grinned.

Suddenly, a wheel came up (A very strange one), and it began moving rapidly between names. It then stopped on one.

**[LATER]**

Luigi and DK found themselves in a jungle, standing in front of two bridges. However, Luigi was somewhere else while DK was in another place in the jungle. Toadsworth was with Luigi.

"Welcome to the minigame, A Bridge Too Short!" Toadsworth exclaimed happily. "Run across the bridges! If one breaks, you'll have to go back and take another path!"

Luigi nods. "Right!" He says.

Then the game began!

**[LATER]**

Luigi ended up winning and they were back in Grand Canal at the starting space.

"Well done, old dog! You earned a Star from Donkey Kong!" Toadsworth told Luigi cheerfully.

Luigi got really excited as DK handed Luigi a Star.

"Yes!" Luigi exclaimed cheerfully. "Luigi got it!"

"That DK is a fine bloke! You can always count on him when you're in need!" Toadsworth says. Then Toadsworth and DK vanished and Luigi was back on the DK spot.

Sonic was staring at him. "Wow, so you got a Star? That's great…" Sonic muttered. "But we both know who's going to win this whole thing!" Sonic tells him, sounding very confident.

"Mario?" Luigi answered.

"Yeah…wait, no! I'M going to win this whole thing!" Sonic answered with a frown on his face.

"We'll see about that!" Luigi says.

Now it's Tails' turn!

"Wow, Luigi got a Star! I have to step up my game!" Tails said as he jumped up, hitting the Dice Block above him and getting a 10! He started going through the spaces, getting a Piranha Plant Orb. Tails was smiling and whatnot until he reached Bowser's shop.

Things got out of control there! Bowser made Tails buy something the cost him all of his coins!

And then Koopa Kid just stole the item that he bought and took it for himself evilly.

Tails sadly kept going, passing by the space where Luigi had planted the Spiny Orb. Tails got attacked by the Spiny thing. "Yoooooow!" Tails yelped in pain. When the thing disappeared he received 3 coins for landing on a blue space. "I guess that's fine…" He sighed.

Now it's Mario's turn!

Mario jumped up and hit the Dice Block above his head, getting 7. He started walking, getting a Piranha Plant Orb along the way. Mario then kept going, passing by Sonic and Luigi.

"Oh no!" Sonic hollered, seeing Mario heading for the Star! He was surely going to get it!

"Oh yes!" Mario laughed and landed on the Star space.

Toadsworth came out of nowhere. "Congratulations, Mario!" Toadsworth says. "Oh, I say! That's simply superb!" He laughed. "Will you buy a Star?"

"Sure!" Mario grinned cheerfully.

"Right. Here you are then!" Toadsworth gives Mario a Star while taking 20 of Mario's coins.

"Yes! I got it!" Mario cheered, doing a dance.

"The next Star is over here, folks!" Toadsworth says, pointing behind Sonic, Luigi, and Mario, over near the giant Blooper. "If you get there you can buy it for 20 coins! Capital!"

Sonic moaned in frustration and shook his head. He would have to go around the whole Grand Canal again to get to that Star! "Dang!" Sonic shouted furiously with a shake of his head.

"In your face, Sonic! We'll see who'll win this party!" Mario yelled at him, grinning like a fool.

"Hmph…" Sonic frowned, folding his arms.

Mario then went to take his final space. Oh! And it looks like he landed on a duel space! Toadsworth suddenly appeared and brought Mario over to the starting space.

"Time for a Duel Minigame!" Toadsworth cried. "Beat it for a chance to steal coins or Stars from rivals!"

"Uh oh…" Sonic muttered from where he was, looking a little nervous. What if Mario chose him?

"Mario won't pick me." Luigi shrugged from beside Sonic. "We're brothers after all."

"I hope it's not me…" Tails whispered from where he was, looking nervous.

"Choose whom you wish to duel!" Toadsworth tells Mario with a very big smile on his face.

Mario rubbed his hands together, looking happy. "Hmmm…let's see here…" He says as he thinks. "I pick…Tails!"

"Me?!" Tails hollered from where he was. Suddenly, he was pulled up into the sky by an invisible force and was dropped across from Mario at the starting space. Tails looked at Toadsworth and wondered if he had super powers or something!

"Tails?! Really? I thought for sure it would be me!" Sonic exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"Let's pit Mario vs. Tails!" Toadsworth says with a nod of his head.

Tails sighed and shrugged. "Oh well! I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit, buddy!" Sonic shouted from where he was, a very big smile on his face. "Show him who's boss!"

"The winner gets a turn on the Slot of Stupendousness!" Toadsworth tells them happily.

Tails and Mario got into a fighting stance, glaring at each other. Both of them wanted to win!

"Let's spin the Wheel of Whimsy to find what game will be played! So exciting!" Toadsworth says gleefully as a wheel dropped down behind them with five titles on it. It began to spin around and around until it landed on one title.

**[LATER]**

Tails and Mario found themselves on a small square of dirt with grass all around them. Goombas were wobbling around, not knowing what was going to happen. Toadsworth was on a tree, grinning.

"Welcome to the minigame, Royal Rumpus! Ground Pound the Goombas to earn points! The player with the most points wins!" Toadsworth tells them with a nod of his head.

"GO!"

Tails and Mario immediately got to work, Ground Pounding as many Goombas as they could. It sure looked like Mario was winning so far, as Tails struggled to Ground Pound more and more Goombas.

"You can't win!" Mario told Tails as he Ground Pounded more Goombas as hard as he could.

"You know, are we killing Goombas doing this?" Tails wondered as he continued, looking a bit worried.

"Nah! Don't worry, I do this all the time!" Mario tells him as he continued smashing Goombas with his Ground Pound technique.

Tails shrugged and still continued. He noticed that they both had the same amount of points now. He also saw that time was about to run out. He flew over and Ground Pounded two Goombas at the same time just when time was about to run out.

Finish!

Tails ended up winning with 8 points! Mario only had 7 points! It had been really, really close!

"Yes!" Tails cheered happily.

"This is impossible!" Mario hollered with a shake of his head.

**[LATER]**

Toadsworth brought them all back to Grand Canal at the starting space. He was grinning wildly. But he was actually surprised that Mario had lost to Tails.

"You won, Tails! Now go hit the Slot of Stupendousness!" Toadsworth tells Tails as a Dice Block appeared above Tails' head. Also, a sphere picture appeared in front of them, pictures moving rapidly back and forth.

Tails jumped up and hit the Dice Block. The slot thing stopped on a Star!

"Thus ends the duel! Superb! Tails, take a Star from Mario!" Toadsworth tells Tails gleefully.

"Really?!" Tails looked happy.

"Really?!" Mario looked horrified.

Tails reached over and pulled a Star out of Mario's overalls, tucking it away in his invisible pocket. Tails jumped up cheerfully. "YES! SONIC, LOOK! I GOT A STAR FROM MARIO!" Tails cheered crazily.

"GOOD JOB, BUDDY!" Sonic hollered from where he was.

Luigi shook his head from where he was. "Oh well…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario shouted, falling to his knees and banging his fists on the ground.

"Do try a Duel Minigame again!" Toadsworth tells them before sending them back to their original spaces.

"Ha! Mario should have never challenged me to a duel!" Tails laughed, doing a dance.

"Aw…" Mario sighed, shaking his head and shrugging.

Now it's Sonic's turn!

Sonic jumped up and hit the Dice Block above his head, getting a 5. He passed by Tails, slapping him a high five. Then he passed by Mario and stopped on a blue space, getting 3 coins. "Cool!" Sonic says.

"4-Player minigame time!" Toadsworth hollered out of nowhere.

**[LATER]**

Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and Tails found themselves on some kind of treadmill contraption. There was a huge box behind them. Everyone looked confused and a little bit nervous.

"Welcome to the minigame, Track & Yield!" Toadsworth tells them from on the sidelines. "Jump over the hurdles on the conveyer belt. The last player standing is the winner!"

"This seems a little dangerous!" Tails and Luigi said at the same time.

"This seems a little interesting!" Sonic says with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, the whole conveyer belt started moving.

"GO!"

Everyone immediately started jogging to stay up there. If they weren't moving then they would fall down into the large box-like contraption at the bottom behind them and lose the game!

Hurdles started coming at them and they all leaped over it simultaneously. They leapt over a couple of more.

"This is boring!" Sonic says as he continued jogging.

"It's getting faster!" Mario shouted as he continued leaping over hurdles, everyone else following his lead.

"Yeah!" Luigi agreed.

Suddenly, hurdles that were covered with electricity came out and came towards them quickly. They all leapt over it, wide eyes.

"Did you just see that?!" Sonic hollered.

"Yeah! We could've gotten electrocuted!" Tails yelped.

"Who can last the longest!" Mario said in a sing song voice as he continued, trying to sound positive.

Luigi was falling a bit back behind, a wild look in his eyes. "It's getting faster and faster and more hurdles are coming! Look! Another electrical one!" Luigi pointed ahead.

Everyone jumped over that one, but Tails suddenly fell back behind. He then slipped off of the conveyer belt, howling loudly. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Tails cried as he fell down into the contraption below.

"Tails!" Sonic called.

Tails then appeared on the sidelines beside Toadsworth, looking really dazed on the ground. "I'm seeing stars…" He mumbled dazedly.

Everyone kept going.

Suddenly, it started getting faster and faster and faster and more hurdles kept coming at them at rapid speed.

Luigi couldn't keep up with it all and was electrocuted by one of the electrical hurdles. He yelped loudly and fell down below. Then he reappeared beside Tails, looking just as dazed as him.

"You won't win this, Mario!" Sonic hollered.

"I seriously doubt that!" Mario hollered back as they kept going. Mario knew Sonic had no problem running because he was the fastest thing alive. However, Mario had trouble running as the conveyer belt got faster and faster. He started lagging behind.

"What's the matter, Mario?!" Sonic taunted as he looked over his shoulder at Mario. "Can't keep up?!"

Mario suddenly grinned slyly. "I think you can't pay attention!"

"What are you talkin-ARRRGGGGHHH!" Sonic slammed right into an electrical hurdle, getting electrocuted badly. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, he was too busy looking at Mario and taunting him.

Mario started laughing hysterically and didn't realize he was slipping off of the conveyer belt until it was too late. He went over, yelling loudly as Sonic continued to get electrocuted. Right after Mario fell the conveyer belt stopped moving and the hurdles stopped coming.

Sonic collapsed onto his bottom, looking around; his quills all messed up from the electricity. He looked over at the sidelines and saw Mario sitting next to Tails and Luigi, looking dazed and confused.

Finish!

Sonic shakily got to his feet and grinned. "I won!" He cheered. He then started twitching badly due to just being electrocuted. "Ooooh…that hurt…" He mumbled.

"That was absolutely splendid!" Toadsworth says happily from where he was. "You almost lost, Sonic! But Mario fell off right before you did and you managed to stay on! Good work!"

"Thanks…" Sonic grinned again.

"Now for the results!" Toadsworth says gleefully. "Since Sonic won he receives 10 coins!"

"Awesome! Right, Tails?" Sonic looks over at his little buddy. Tails just wearily gave Sonic a thumbs up.

"Now we have Tails in 1st with 2 Stars and 3 coins. Sonic is in 2nd with 1 Star and 51 coins. Luigi is in 3rd with 1 Star and 26 coins. Lastly, Mario is in 4th with 1 Star and 23 coins! Lots of changes there in turn 6! Now we move on to turn 7!" Toadsworth says. "We're almost finished with this party!" Toadsworth explained gleefully.

"How did I go to first then to fourth?" Mario wondered, looking upset.

"Woo! I'm in 1st!" Tails cheered happily, standing up and dancing around.

"Hey, I'm not in 4th anymore!" Luigi says happily.

"Now I just have to somehow beat Tails!" Sonic muttered to himself, still twitching badly.

**[LATER]**

Everyone was back at Grand Canal, ready to finish this party!

Luigi is up first as usual!

Luigi decided to use his Slow Shroom. A blue Dice Block appeared above his head and he jumped up, hitting it and getting a 10, just what he wanted. He started walking through his spaces. He ended up stopping on an action space and getting a gondola ride, receiving 16 coins at the end.

"Yeah!" Luigi cheered happily.

Now it's Tails' turn!

Tails hit the Dice Block above his head, getting a 7. He started walking along the spaces, passing by Luigi and giving him a wave. Luigi waved back a little, giving Tails a smile as he did. Finally, Tails stopped on a blue space, getting 3 coins for doing so.

Now it's Mario's turn!

Mario used his Piranha Plant Orb first. He tossed it onto the space right after the space he is on and an "M" appeared right there, marking it as his. He then hit the Dice Block above his head and got a 2. He ended up stopping on the same space as Sonic, getting 3 coins.

"Yo, Mario!" Sonic grinned at him.

"Hey…" Mario shrugged.

Now it's Sonic's turn!

"Well, I'm up next!" Sonic says cheerfully, using his Super Shroom Orb. "I need to use this to get to the Star faster!"

"That is only if you get big numbers!" Mario told him.

"What-evs, Mario!" Sonic said as the Dice Block appeared above his head. He ended up getting a 5 for that one. He then hit the next Dice Block above his head. He got a 2 for that one. Sonic growled and hit the third Dice Block above his head. He got a 7 for that one.

"Not exactly the big numbers there, huh?" Mario snickered at Sonic.

Sonic rolled his eyes at Mario. "Oh, hush! I have 14 spaces to go! I think that's pretty decent!" He then starts walking along the spaces, whistling as he did. Sonic ended up stopping on a DK space! Wow!

Sonic was sent to the starting space with DK and Toadsworth immediately. He was grinning. "This might be a chance to get a Star!" Sonic says cheerfully, looking very excited.

"It's Donkey Kong's time to shine! Which minigame will you play now, my good egg?" Toadsworth questioned Sonic.

DK made some noises and nodded his head.

"Splendid! You'll play it solo! You may even get a gift from our simian friend." Toadsworth told Sonic happily.

Sonic stared at Toadsworth strangely. "How are you able to understand that ape?" He questioned Toadsworth.

"I have my ways…" Toadsworth tells him strangely. He then smiled. "You'll be playing for this fantastic bonus…"

"Which is…?" Sonic looked curious.

"It's 30 coins! Smashing! Yes, beat the minigame and you will leave with 30 coins!" Toadsworth answered.

"Eh, that's cool I guess." Sonic mumbles.

"Let's see what minigame the Wheel of Whimsy has in store for you!" Toadsworth told Sonic.

**[LATER]**

Sonic, DK, and Toadsworth ended up in a jungle. They were on a bridge-like ledge of some sort. It was kind of like an obstacle course or something.

"Welcome to the minigame, Jump, Man!" Toadsworth declared. "Run up the ramp and reach the top before DK does, but watch for the barrels! Say, this looks familiar…"

"Sounds pretty easy!" Sonic grinned.

"Ah, ah!" DK agreed.

In the end, Sonic ended up winning with his supersonic speed. DK didn't stand a chance against Sonic. Also, DK kept getting hit by barrels. Sonic only got hit once by a barrel and had no trouble at all.

Finish!

"Woo! Feeling good!" Sonic cheered happily. DK looked a little sad, but was happy for Sonic.

**[LATER]**

They were all back at the starting space.

"Well done, old dog! You earned 30 coins from Donkey Kong!" Toadsworth told Sonic as DK gave Sonic 30 coins.

Sonic jumped up happily. "Woo! I have 81 coins! That's sweet!" Sonic cheered happily.

"Good work, Sonic!" Tails said from where he was.

"Yup!" Sonic smiled.

"That DK is a fine bloke! You can always count on him when you're in need!" Toadsworth told Sonic.

And then, Sonic was sent back to his original space.

"4-player minigame time!" Toadsworth hollered suddenly.

**[LATER]**

Everyone appeared in what seemed to be some sort of castle-like place with open windows on their right.

"We sure are up high!" Sonic said while glancing out of the window.

"We sure are!" Tails agreed.

"I've been higher…" Mario muttered.

"So have I!" Sonic muttered back.

"Let's get this over with." Luigi says.

"Welcome to the minigame, Fun Run!" Toadsworth declared. "Run for the finish line at the top of the tower, but don't hit any obstacles!" He says.

"Now this is something I can do!" Sonic said happily.

Tails, Mario, and Luigi all sighed, knowing full well that Sonic would win this whole thing.

"GO!"

They all started running as fast as they could, Sonic zipping way up ahead of them all.

In the end, Luigi ended up winning the whole thing due to crazy circumstances.

Sonic ended up falling multiple times due to not seeing where he was going and not paying attention.

Tails was doing just fine. He had almost won, but Luigi beat him at the tape.

Mario was just too slow, really.

Toadsworth came to all of them and grinned. "Okay! Luigi won so he gets 10 coins! Everyone else gets 0 coins!"

"Yeah!" Luigi cheered happily.

"Now for the results!" Toadsworth says. "Tails is still in 1st with 2 Stars and 6 coins. Sonic is still in 2nd with 1 Star and 81 coins. Luigi is still in 3rd with 1 Star and 52 coins. Finally, Mario is in 4th with 1 Star and 26 coins!"

"Mama mia…" Mario groaned.

"Eh…" Sonic just shrugged.

"Yes!" Tails jumped up happily. "Still in first!"

"Third…" Luigi sighed.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Note:  
**I had to stop it there. It was getting too long. Feel free to review.


	2. Mario Bros vs Sonic and Tails 2

**Note:  
**Thank you for the kind reviews. I really appreciate it. This chapter was rushed. Sorry about that. But the next chapter will not be rushed. It might take a while until I upload this story again because I'm also working on other stories too. Thank you.

* * *

**Mario and Sonic Party 7**

**Chapter 2: Mario Bros. vs. Sonic and Tails 2**

"So now we move on to turn 8!" Toadsworth happily declares, sounding very happy. "We're almost done with this party!"

"This is not good! We only have, like, three more turns to go!" Sonic complained. "I don't think I'll be able to beat Tails! Darn…"

"How can I be losing at my own game…?" Mario sulked.

"Woo!" Tails cheered and danced around excitedly.

"At least I'm not in fourth anymore." Luigi smiles gleefully.

Suddenly, they were all transported back to the Grand Canal, but there was a surprise there waiting for them!

Bowser, Koopa Kid, and Dr. Eggman were all there at the starting space, evil grins on their faces. There is some kind of strange looking board thing behind them, which looked rather creepy.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed like Santa Claus and slapped his big, fat belly, looking quite smug.

"What are you doing here, Eggbutt?!" Sonic wanted to know, as he balled his hands into fists. "As you can see, we're busy playing _Sonic_ Party!" Sonic yelled at him.

"It's _Mario_ Party, hedgehog!" Mario shouted at Sonic, looking quite annoyed and irritated. He was still angry that he was in fourth.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Tails questioned Luigi curiously in a quiet voice, looking baffled.

Luigi shrugged. "I dunno."

"Bwah, ha, ha, ha!" Bowser laughs evilly, looking really happy about it. "You losers only have a couple of turns left!"

"Huff, I say," Toadsworth mumbled. "What are they up to?"

Bowser suddenly stops laughing and jabs a finger at Koopa Kid. "Tell me the current standings, Koopa Kid! And make it snappy!" He growled viciously, looking unhappy now.

Koopa Kid jumped in fright and then raised a hand. "Yes, sir, Mr. Bowser, sir! Here's how things stack up…"

He then pointed at Mario. "We have Mario in fourth!" He pointed a finger at Luigi. "Luigi is in third! Sonic's in second! And we've got Tails in first!"

"Ho, ho, ho!" Eggman suddenly laughed. "That's quite interesting, I must say! I thought for sure that Sonic would be in first!"

"Don't push it, you giant egg!" Sonic shook a fist at Eggman angrily.

Mario started snickering at this.

Tails and Luigi just looked at each other, confused.

However, Bowser looked irritated and he began to stomp his foot on the ground furiously. "Bah! That's boring! I hate boring! It's no fun if everything ends like this!" He complained.

"Oh no…!" Luigi mumbled in despair. "Bowser is going to mess things up just like in the other parties we had!"

"Are you telling me Bowser is always doing this?" Tails questioned Luigi curiously, as he watched Bowser continue to stomp his giant foot onto the ground like a little kid who couldn't get a cookie before supper time.

"Unfortunately…" Luigi sighed.

Bowser suddenly stopped and grinned, raising a fist. "So let's shake things up! Bwah, ha, ha, ha!" He laughed gleefully.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed with him, patting his belly, causing it to jiggle around.

Suddenly, Mario let out a yelp, as he was suddenly propelled forward towards Bowser and the gang. He landed right on top of Koopa Kid, flattening him against the ground. Mario looked dazed for a moment, but then jumped up and faced Bowser in surprise.

Bowser pointed a finger at Mario. "Mario! You're so lame, I'm going to give you a second chance!"

"What?!" Sonic snapped suddenly. "Isn't that cheating?!"

"It's not called 'cheating' when Bowser's involved…" Luigi answered him with a roll of his eyes.

"Spin Bowser's Wheel of Fun!" Bowser ordered Mario with a big smile on his face, referring to the creepy thing behind him. "Spin it, I say!"

"Alright, alright…geez…" Mario mumbled and pictures began appearing on the creepy thing rapidly. A dice block with an exclamation point on it appeared above Mario's head. Mario jumped up and hit it and the Wheel of Fun stopped on a picture of a Star with 10 coins next to it.

"That doesn't look good…!" Sonic, Tails, and Luigi both exclaim with wide eyes. They didn't know what was going to happen, especially Sonic and Tails.

"This is what you get!" Bowser yells at Mario. He then raised his hands into the air. "From now on, you can buy a Star for the low, low price of 10 coins!" He declared triumphantly.

Eggman looked at Bowser like he was crazy. "Huh?! That's it?! You're practically _helping_ them out! You're a disgrace to all the evils out there, like myself!" Eggman hollered at him like an owl.

Bowser growled at Eggman. "You shut your fat mouth!"

"You're fat too!" Eggman growled back.

"How dare you call me fat?! You're _name_ is _Egg_man! You are shaped like an _egg_, you fat person!" Bowser howled at Eggman furiously. "I am NOT fat! YOU are!"

"Why I never…" Eggman felt like punching Bowser's lights out.

Sonic, Tails, Luigi, and Mario are all on the ground rolling about and laughing hysterically at Eggman's and Bowser's bickering. They found it quite hilarious really.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU _ARE_ FAT, EGGMAN!" Sonic howled with laughter, holding his tummy.

"Hehehehehe….hahahahaha…HAHAHA!" Mario laughed loudly, tears appearing in his eyes. "I never thought of Bowser as-a fat! Mama mia!"

Tails and Luigi couldn't even speak properly because they were both laughing too hard.

**[BACK WITH THE OTHERS]**

Sonic's friends and Mario's friends were all still watching from where they were, enjoying every second of it. They were all laughing too.

"That is just TOO funny!" Yoshi gasped.

"You said it!" Boo cackled.

"I think I'm going to pass out…!" Silver laughed out loud, as he rolled around on the ground. Blaze was standing next to him, chuckling.

"There are tears in my eyes!" Daisy laughed along with Peach.

"You are all stupid…" Shadow muttered, but smirked, trying not to laugh.

"I find this highly laughable," Omega says all of a sudden. "Ha. Ha. Ha." He laughs robotically. Others near him gave him weird looks.

**[BACK AT THE GRAND CANAL]**

Bowser growled and looked away from Eggman. "Whatever!" He then turns to look at the others. "That's nothing! Wait until I show you what else I can do!" Bowser declared evilly. Then he suddenly pointed a finger at Mario causing Mario to jump in surprise. "You know, I was pretty nice to you just then…"

Mario gave him a look of perplexity.

"SO START PLAYING BETTER!" Bowser howled at him suddenly. "You got that, chump?!"

Mario still looked baffled.

"Sheesh! Bunch'a lousy, no good…No fun, I tell ya!" Bowser complained angrily. Then he starts laughing evilly and vanishes suddenly.

Eggman looked at everyone else before shrugging and vanishing too along with the Koopa Kid.

Soon Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails were all transported back to their original spaces where they left off. Now they only have three turns left. Who will win?! Who will win?! Who will win?!

"Well, that was all funny and all, but I'm glad Mario got that second chance!" Sonic stated happily. "I have a lot of dough and I'm planning on buying a bunch of Stars so I can get in first!"

"We'll-a see about that, Sonic!" Mario shouted from where he was, a determined look on his face.

"Is that a challenge, fat boy?!" Sonic questioned him, sounding cocky once again.

"This has been a challenge all along, hedgehog!" Mario answered him in annoyance.

"Hey, you both forget about me and Luigi! We might be the ones to win, you know!" Tails tells them.

"What-evs, Tails!" Sonic yells.

"Let's get this party STARTED!" Luigi shouts at them. "It's my turn!"

A dice block appeared above Luigi's head and he hit it, getting a 2. Luigi sighed, but went on. He ended up stopping in front of the orb shop. He decided to pay it a visit. He ended up buying a Piranha Plant Orb for 10 coins. Luigi then landed on a space that someone had put an orb at. Luigi nervously looked around and then was suddenly gobbled up by a Piranha Plant. The plant monster chewed him up before spitting him out. Luigi immediately lost 12 coins.

That had been Tails' space.

"Oh no..." Luigi moaned in frustration, shaking his head.

Tails cheered happily, as he received all of 12 of Luigi's coins. "Take that!" He said.

Now it's Tails' turn!

A dice block appeared above Tails' head and he jumped up, hitting it and getting a 5. Tails smiled and walked along the spaces. He ended up stopping on a blue space and receiving 3 coins. "Yes!" He says happily. "And I'm almost there to the Star too!"

Now it's Mario's turn!

Mario jumped up and hit the dice that appeared over his head and got an 8! He started walking along the spaces silently, hoping nothing bad would happen to him. He was already losing. He passed by the orb shop and decided not to pay it a visit. Then he ended up landing on a blue space on a small boat, getting 3 coins. Mario jumped up happily. "Wa hoo!"

Now it's Sonic's turn!

Sonic struck a pose, grinning cheerfully. "Well, it looks like it's my turn! Mario doesn't stand a chance!" He tells himself before jumping up and hitting the dice block, getting a 5. Sonic sighed and started walking along the spaces. He decided to pay the orb shop a visit since he stopped there.

"I have a lot of dough, so why not?" He told himself before buying a Flutter Orb.

"Oh no!" Luigi, Tails, and Mario all cried.

"Oh yes!" Sonic sang, as he continued on. "I'm going to be using that Flutter Orb to go to the Star, baby!" He laughed. He passed by Mario and landed on the space after him, getting 3 coins.

"OKAY!" Toadsworth came out of nowhere and yelled suddenly. "Minigame time! This time it's a 4-Player Minigame! So get ready!" He tells them excitedly, grinning crazily.

**[LATER]**

Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Luigi all found themselves in small go-karts on a small race track. They are lined up symmetrically and at a finish line. Sonic immediately started smiling cheerfully and so did Tails. Mario smirked knowingly and so did Luigi.

"This is-a my specialty, Sonic!" Mario declared. "You don't stand-a chance!" He laughed.

"Is that so, Mario?" Sonic sounded cocky again. "I'll have you know I've driven karts before and WON!"

"That's right!" Tails sang.

"Mama mia…" Luigi says worriedly. They all sounded so confident.

Toadsworth stood off to the side. "Okay! Welcome to the minigame, Kart Wheeled! Get behind the wheel and race around the figure-eight track. The first player to complete 5 laps is the winner!"

Sonic clutched the wheel of his kart tightly, smirking.

Mario did the same.

Tails waited with baited breath.

Luigi clutched onto the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"GO!"

The four of them immediately took off at an incredibly fast pace. Sonic purposely bumped Mario's kart out of the way with his own and Mario went spiraling out of control.

"Hahahahaha! See ya, Mario!" Sonic cackled before driving off really fast, already managing to pass the first lap.

Mario howled in rage and put the pedal to the metal, rushing by Tails and Luigi who tried their best to win. Mario managed to make his first lap and was coming up on Sonic rather quickly, wanting revenge. He slammed into Sonic's back end of the kart and Sonic went flying into a wall.

"Catch you later, alligator!" Mario cackled and drove on, making his second lap easily.

Tails and Luigi passed by Sonic, laughing at him, already managing to make their first lap and their second, following close behind Mario.

Sonic growled in fury and started driving again, making his second lap. He was coming up on Luigi quickly now. He shoved him out of the way with his kart and laughed openly, as Luigi crashed into Mario.

"Hey!" Mario howled.

"Oh no!" Luigi exclaimed, as Tails and Sonic passed them by, completing their third lap.

"Get away from me! I want to WIN!" Mario shouted at Luigi and managed to get his kart moving again, making his third lap and coming up on Sonic and Tails again.

Sonic, Tails, and Mario all passed their fourth lap while Luigi was still on his third.

In the end, Sonic ended up winning due to his awesome skills, according to Sonic himself.

Finish!

Sonic stood on the podium in first place, striking poses and grinning like a fool, looking really happy about his victory. Tails stood on the third place podium with a sheepish look on his face. Mario stood on the second place podium with a foul look on his features. And Luigi stood on the ground, having no podium to stand on.

Goombas were jumping around next to them, cheering happily. Shadow and Yoshi were there too. They had been watching the whole thing in interest.

"The faker won…" Shadow mumbled with his arms crossed.

"He sure did!" Yoshi grinned. "But I was hoping Mario or Luigi would win, not your friend!"

"The faker is not my friend, dinosaur!" Shadow growled at Yoshi.

"Whatever…" Yoshi looked at him like he was crazy.

Toadsworth came out of nowhere and grinned like a lunatic. "Okay! Since Sonic won in first he gets 10 coins while the others get absolutely nothing! They don't get squat!"

"Woo!" Sonic cheered. "Feeling good!"

"Oh…" Mario sighed. "I'm not feeling so good right now."

"Alright!" Tails says happily. "Good job, Sonic!"

"I can't believe I lost." Luigi muttered sadly.

"Don't worry, Mario, Luigi, you guys can turn this thing around! There are only two turns left! You can do it!" Yoshi tells them, shaking his fists in the air wildly, grinning.

"Shut up, dinosaur. You're hurting my ears…" Shadow hissed at Yoshi for no reason.

Yoshi narrowed his eyes at Shadow before sticking his long tongue out at him and turning Shadow into an egg. Yoshi laughed, as Shadow struggled to get out of the egg.

"Now for the results!" Toadsworth declared gleefully. "We have Tails still in first with 2 Stars and 21 coins, Sonic is still in second with 1 Star and 84 coins, Luigi still happens to be in third with 1 Star and 30 coins, and poor Mario is still in fourth with 1 Star and 26 coins! Huff, I say!"

"Sorry, Mario, but I think you're out of luck!" Sonic tells the plumber in red with a big smile on his face.

Mario gave him a dark look before smiling strangely. "We'll see, Sonic. We'll see…" Mario tells him oddly.

Sonic frowned, knowing something wasn't right.

Then they were all transported back to the Grand Canal, excluding Yoshi and Shadow.

Luigi, Tails, Mario, and Sonic all took their turns on turn 2. Nothing exciting happened except that everyone managed to land on Blue Spaces and Sonic ended up getting the Star by using his Flutter Orb. Oh, and did I mention that Sonic just _happened_ to land on a Bowser space?

Sonic groaned in frustration, as he was sent to the starting space with Bowser in front of him, cackling evilly.

"Bwaaa, ha, ha! Happy to see me? You're in Bowser's world now!" Bowser declared triumphantly.

Sonic sighed and crossed his arms. "Figures…"

"Too bad for you, Sonic!" Mario laughed.

"Shut it, plumber!" Sonic warned.

Bowser started laughing again. "You will all be playing a multiplayer minigame, sorry to say!" He cackled.

"Great, thanks a lot, Sonic…" Luigi muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault! It's Bowser's fault!" Sonic defended.

"Sure," Mario rolled his eyes. "If you're going down we're ALL going down. That's just like you, Sonic."

"What?!" Sonic snapped irritably.

"Uh oh…" Tails whispered.

"The more the merrier! Now everyone can bask in the glory of my sweet minigame!" Bowser says jollily, raising his hands into the air. "If you lose the minigame, watch out! I'm gonna steal a Star!"

Everyone's eyes widened in fear.

"This is so not good!" Tails says fearfully with a shake of his head.

"Mama mia…" Luigi moaned.

"This is all Sonic's fault for landing on a Bowser space!" Mario cried.

"Shut it!" Sonic shouted at him.

Bowser ignored all of them. "Now it's time to spin the Wheel of Pain and see what you play!" He tells them, sounding quite happy about all of this. He really wanted to make their lives miserable.

The Wheel of Pain came up and it began moving rapidly between titles. Then it landed on one title and everyone vanished from the Grand Canal, unfortunately.

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails all appeared on some fence with spikes and whatnot jutting out in some places dangerously. They were way up in the dark sky and it was a long drop down if they fell. Toadsworth solemnly appeared beside them.

"Toadsworth, what's going on, man?!" Tails exclaimed fearfully, as three Koopa Kids appeared on the other side of the fence on some kind of dangerous looking flying machines.

"Welcome to the minigame, Funderwall," Toadsworth answered solemnly. "Climb to the top of the fence while dodging the fierce attacks of the Koopa Kids!" He says before disappearing.

"I'm scared!" Luigi squeaked.

"Don't be! We'll win this!" Mario tells him with a nod of his head, a determined look on his face.

"This is all your fault, Sonic!" Tails accused Sonic, as he clung onto the fence as tight as he could.

"Bah!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

GO!

The Koopa Kids immediately used their flying contraptions to spit out fire at the fence, trying to burn Sonic, Tails, Mario, and Luigi, as they climbed the fence hurriedly, avoiding giant spikes.

"Go, go, go!" Sonic hollered and started climbing as fast as he could.

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi let out a howl, as he was suddenly burned by one of the Koopa Kids, falling off of the fence and down into oblivion.

"LUIGI!" Mario cried, as he continued to climb the fence.

"Tails, that's what's going to happen to us if we don't start moving it!" Sonic tells Tails urgently, barely avoiding a stream of flames.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Tails questioned Sonic with a big frown on his face, looking quite nervous. "WHOA!" Tails exclaimed, as he ducked a stream of flames. He could hear the Koopa Kids laughing on the other side as they tried to burn them.

"I'm going to win this for Luigi!" Mario stated and climbed up past them. The Koopa Kids started throwing flames at them even faster now, as they continued to move up the fence. They were almost there!

Suddenly, Mario used his foot to push Tails out of the way because he was getting too close. Tails let out a loud yelp, as he was pushed right into some giant spikes. Tails howled loudly, as he fell off of the fence.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, as he watched his buddy fall down the fence, yelling for his life. Though, Sonic did wonder why Tails wasn't flying. Sonic turned to look at Mario, as they both continued to avoid the stream of flames and the giant spikes.

"Yo, Mario!" Sonic snapped.

"What?!" Mario snapped back.

"Take this!" Sonic threw a kick at Mario and Mario ducked, avoiding getting kicked in the face.

"Hey! What was-a that for?!" Mario shouted.

"That was for kicking Tails and making him fall!" Sonic yelled at Mario furiously with a frown on his face.

"He deserved it!" Mario answered. "Like you deserved THIS!" Mario suddenly threw a punch at Sonic and barely managed to avoid three streams of flames coming at him.

"Ah!" Sonic climbed down the fence some, dodging the kick.

He was fast enough to dodge that, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the stream of flames that came at him from below. Sonic yowled out in pain and was sent falling off of the fence.

Mario made it to the top safely where Bowser sat on his throne. He growled loudly in frustration and stomped his foot onto the ground, not happy that Mario had managed to succeed.

**[LATER]**

Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Luigi were all transported back to the Grand Canal at the starting space with Bowser.

"So…Let's see how you did!" Bowser says. He sits there for a moment before bursting out laughing evilly and pointing at Sonic, Tails, and Luigi. "Since you didn't beat my minigame, say good-bye to a Star!"

Bowser immediately took 1 Star from Sonic, Tails, and Luigi. "Come back and see me again! Bwah, ha, ha, ha!" Bowser cackled before disappearing, happy that he had gotten some Stars.

"Too bad!" Mario tells them with a shrug.

"You cheated!" Sonic hollered at Mario viciously. "You completely kicked me and Tails off!"

"Should've been prepared!" Mario tells him with another shrug, looking quite happy with himself.

"Oh no…I'm back in fourth again!" Luigi wailed.

Tails sighed. "I guess this puts Sonic in first since he has the most coins!" He looked angry.

"Bah!" Mario waved a hand at them in a dismissive manner.

Suddenly, Toadsworth appeared. "Huff, I say! Stop your useless bickering! It's minigame time!" He tells them.

"But we just did a minigame!" Sonic pointed out.

"So?" Toadsworth looked at him like he was stupid. "Now it's a 2 vs. 2 minigame! Get ready!"

**[LATER]**

Sonic, Tails, Mario, and Luigi all found themselves in some big obstacle course yard. This time Sonic is in Luigi's team and Mario is in Tails' team. There is a giant blue ball in front of Sonic and Luigi and a giant blue ball in front of Mario and Tails.

"Welcome to the minigame, Sphere Factor!" Toadsworth announced happily. "Help your partner roll the giant ball to the goal. First team across is the winner!" He says.

"Come on Mario and Luigi!" Boo hollered from the finish line.

"This seems rather ridiculous…" Rouge muttered from beside Boo, watching the others.

GO!

"Come on, Luigi! You better not make me lose!" Sonic warned Luigi, as he began pushing the ball, using his supersonic speed, leaving Luigi in the dust.

Luigi blinked a few times, watching Sonic go. "Huh…I don't even have to worry about that!" He spat before jogging to catch up with Sonic, knowing Sonic would need help getting the ball across the bridge.

Mario and Tails were having big trouble behind them. They kept bumping into walls and such. "You're making us lose, fox!" Mario told Tails with a frown on his face. "I-a want to win!"

"So do I! So stop blaming me!" Tails retorted angrily.

Sonic thought he had the minigame in the bag, but he ended up falling down into a ditch with the giant ball and was having big trouble getting the ball out. Luigi was still jogging towards him, getting really tired.

Tails and Mario had made it to the bridge, pushing the giant, red ball along the bridge easily. They both laughed at Sonic and Luigi, as they approached the finish line. Boo and Rouge were both there, watching.

"COME ON, LUIGI! THEY'RE WINNING!" Sonic yells at Luigi, as he constantly tried to push the ball out of the ditch, using his supersonic speed, but that wasn't working whatsoever for some odd reason.

"Shut up! I'M TRYING!" Luigi yells back at the blue hedgehog, as he tried to help out.

But it was too late; Mario and Tails had already won the minigame, both of them receiving 10 coins each.

Toadsworth appeared and smiled. "Okay! Time for the results! Sonic is still in first with 1 Star and 74 coins! Mario is currently in second with 1 Star and 39 coins! Tails is still in third with 1 Star and 34 coins! And poor Luigi is in fourth with 0 Stars and 39 coins!"

"Good job…I guess…" Rouge tells Sonic with a shrug.

"Thanks, Rouge!" Sonic grins.

"But you didn't win the minigame, Sonic!" Mario said.

"So what? I'm still in 1st! That's all that matters!" Sonic reminds him, striking a pose.

"Poor me…" Luigi sighs.

"Hey, it's okay, Luigi." Tails pats Luigi's shoulder. "Don't worry!"

"Yeah…" Luigi mumbled.

"Tough luck!" Boo cackled before disappearing, taking Rouge with him who screamed in fright.

**[LATER]**

Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and Tails all arrived back at the Grand Canal in their original spaces. Now there is only 1 turn left! Who will win?!

They got to work.

Fortunately, Luigi ended up getting a Star, and everyone else ended up getting 3 coins, which was great.

Now it was time for the last minigame! It was another 4-player minigame!

Sonic, Tails, Luigi, and Mario all found themselves on a familiar looking conveyer belt.

"Uh oh…" Sonic muttered.

"Again? Seriously?" Tails questioned Toadsworth who stood off to the side with a giant smile on his face.

"Mama mia…" Luigi sighed with a shake of his head.

"This is really bad!" Mario exclaimed with wide eyes. "I lost last time and I don't want it to happen again!"

"We all lost except Sonic last time, Mario." Tails reminded him.

"Welcome to the minigame, Track & Yield!" Toadsworth declared happily. "Jump over the hurdles on the conveyer belt! The last player standing is the winner!"

GO!

They immediately started running along the conveyer belt, the hurdles immediately coming at them.

"Whoa, look out! Here comes the electrical hurdles!" Sonic warned them and pointed ahead.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tails was immediately shocked by an electrical hurdle and was sent off of the conveyer belt, appearing on the sidelines again, looking dazed and confused.

"What's the matter, Mario, Luigi? Can't keep up with the fastest thing alive?!" Sonic taunted them, as he used his speed to run along the conveyer belt with ease.

"You know, I think you're cheating with that speed of yours!" Luigi pointed out with a frown on his face, as he continued running, jumping over an electrical hurdle.

"I agree!" Mario nods his head, jumping over two normal hurdles.

"You both are a bunch of babies!" Sonic rolled his eyes at them and almost got slammed into by an electrical hurdle, but he managed to jump over it at the last minute. The conveyer belt was starting to move even faster and hurdles were coming at them quicker.

Luigi was breathing heavily, trying to keep up, but it was too much for him. He slipped off of the conveyer belt and fell right off, appearing on the sidelines next to Tails, a dazed look in his eyes. "I'm seeing stars…" He mumbled.

"Come on, Mario!" Sonic taunted. "Blue streak speeds by! Sonic the Hedgehog! Too fast for the naked eye! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic started singing, as he continued running. "Sonic, I can really move! Sonic! I've got an attitude! Sonic! I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"Oh, hush!" Mario snarled at him, gasping heavily, as he continued run. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to take.

Sonic chuckled hysterically with his eyes closed and didn't see the electrical hurdle coming at him. When he opened his eyes, it was already too late. He was immediately shocked with the hurdle and was sent off to the sidelines, muttering in despair and twitching badly.

The conveyer belt immediately stopped and Mario grinned and started dancing around. "Yes! I'm the winner!" He cheered happily, throwing a punch into the air and posing.

Toadsworth started laughing from where he was. This was it. He would be giving the final results soon…

**[LATER]**

Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Luigi all found themselves in front a huge castle with lots of lights all over the place. Mario's friends and Sonic's friends were off to the side, waiting to see who won the whole party.

"My Sonic is going to win!" Amy says happily.

"All because he's in first doesn't mean he's going to win!" Peach pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"Hmph!" Amy folded her arms.

"I can't wait to see the results!" Silver said from beside Blaze, watching Sonic, Mario, Tails, and Luigi with a big smile on his face.

"I'm sure Mario will win." Yoshi muttered.

"Are you kidding? I think Sonic won!" Wario told the green dinosaur with a frown on his face.

Yoshi rolled his eyes at him.

Toadsworth cleared his throat and grinned. "I say, good show! Now let's see how everyone fared! First, let's count everyone's Stars…"

The Stars floated up above the four competitors.

Sonic: 1

Mario: 1

Tails: 1

Luigi: 1

"Next we'll tally up everyone's coins!" Toadsworth says.

Suddenly, their coins floated up into the air above them, shocking everyone and the competitors.

Sonic: 77

Mario: 52

Tails: 37

Luigi: 36

"This is how many coins each of you ended up with! Such avarice!" Toadsworth said with a clap of his hands.

"It's clear who's going to win." Sonic says happily.

"We'll just see about that." Mario growled at him.

"Hoo! Now comes my favorite part…It's time to award Bonus Stars!" Toadsworth announced.

"Huh? Bonus Stars?" Sonic looked confused.

Luigi nodded at him. "Yep! Bonus Stars are given to you after the party has finished. Didn't you know?" He asked.

"No!" Sonic snapped. "This is our first time playing!"

"Yeah!" Tails agreed.

"If you win one of my special bonus awards, you'll get a Star!" Toadsworth informs them cheerfully. "Let's see who wins, shall we? And here are the Bonus Stars…"

Three strange looking Stars appeared above their heads. "Minigame Star, Action Star, and Shopping Star! First comes the Minigame Star!" Toadsworth tells them. "This coveted award goes to the game's undisputed minigame master!"

Everyone nodded.

"And the Minigame Star goes to…" Toadsworth says quietly with a smile on his face. "…Mario!"

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Tails hollered in disbelief.

Mario chuckled happily, as he was given another Star.

"And now for the Action Star!" Toadsworth says. "The Action Star is awarded to whoever landed on the most Green Spaces!"

Everyone nodded warily.

"And the Action Star winner is…" Toadsworth says quietly. Suddenly, he looks a little surprised. "Wha-?! How odd! There are two Action Star winners!" He claims.

"Really now?" Sonic mumbles.

"Mario and Luigi!" Toadsworth declared cheerfully while giving Luigi and Mario a Star.

"Yes!" Mario and Luigi cheered.

"Oh no…" Tails sighed.

"This is bad, real bad." Sonic muttered with a shake of his head.

"And finally, we have the Shopping Star…" Toadsworth tells them. "The Shopping Star goes to whoever bought the most orbs."

This time, nobody nodded.

"And the Shopping Star winner is…" Toadsworth says quietly. "…Sonic!" He shouts.

Sonic perked up suddenly, as he was given a Star. "Really? I bought the most stuff?!" Sonic started grinning.

"That doesn't mean you're going to win!" Luigi pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Sonic sighed.

"Finally…the moment you've all been waiting for!" Toadsworth announces loudly so everyone can hear. "The winner is…"

The large doors to the castle opened and the four turned and rushed into the castle. Sonic and Tails had no idea why they were rushing into the castle, but Mario and Luigi knew.

**[OUTSIDE]**

Everyone else stared at the top of the castle, waiting to see who would appear up there as the winner.

"Please be Sonic, please be Sonic, please be Sonic…" Amy kept muttering under her breath.

"Please be Luigi, please be Luigi, please be Luigi…" Daisy kept whispering over and over again, watching in great interest.

Suddenly, the door at the top of the castle opened and light shone through. The person who walked out was…

MARIO!

"Mario is the winner! Wonderful!" Toadsworth howled in delight, dancing around like a chicken.

"YAY! MARIO!" Peach cheered happily.

"Aw, it wasn't Luigi, but at least Mario won! That's still cool!" Daisy says, as she and Peach slapped each other a high five.

"No!" Amy cried and fell to her knees.

"Yeah! Mario's awesome!" Yoshi declared, as he danced around with Birdo and Boo.

Toadette and Toad started clapping, happy for Mario. Dry Bones was also clapping.

"Bah!" Wario and Waluigi didn't care if Mario won or not.

"Poor Tails…" Cosmo says quietly with a shake of her head, staring up at Mario, as he danced around at the top of the castle.

"I thought for sure Mr. Sonic would win." Cream said softly, as she held onto Cheese.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Rats…" Silver folded his arms. "I really wanted Sonic or Tails to win. What do you think, Blaze?"

Blaze shrugged. "It really doesn't matter to me."

"So the faker lost, huh?" Shadow mumbled, as he watched Mario dance at the top of his castle, laughing about something, probably because he won.

"It seems so," Rouge sighed. "Now Sonic has to buy Mario some pasta and lots of Italian food."

"Rouge is right." Omega says robotically, not caring about anything.

"Why are you always agreeing with Rouge?" Knuckles questioned Omega, as he looked at him.

"Because she is being rather logical." Omega responded automatically.

Knuckles just looked away from him.

Back up at the top of the castle, Mario continued dancing, as Sonic, Tails, and Luigi watched.

"YEAH, MARIO'S THE WINNER!" Mario danced and cheered, laughing happily. "It's called _Mario_ Party for a reason!"

Sonic, Tails, and Luigi all rolled their eyes.

**To be continued…**


	3. Toad and Toadette vs Cream and Cosmo 1

**Note**: Hi. I'm really sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and stuff. This chapter is longer than the last one. Also, I didn't proofread this chapter so they'll be a LOT of mistakes. I apologize for that. I was in a hurry. I know I should've proofread it, but I didn't. Well, please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Mario and Sonic Party 7**

**Chapter 3: Toad and Toadette vs. Cream and Cosmo 1**

Sonic the Hedgehog sighed dramatically, as he pushed some Italian food across the table towards Mario. Mario smiles happily at him before grabbing the food and hungrily stuffing his mouth.

Sonic gave Mario a dark look. "You know, Mario," Sonic began to talk. "Whoever is going next, my friends will be the one to beat your friends. So you better tell them to watch out!"

Mario snickered, as he ate his food, not really caring what Sonic had to say. He knew Sonic was still mad that he had won the party.

Suddenly, Amy entered the room they are in on the cruise ship along with Blaze, Daisy, Peach, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, and Luigi. "SONIC!" Amy screamed when she saw her blue hero. She immediately attacked him with a giant hug, knocking him out of his chair. Sonic fell onto his back with Amy on top of him.

"Help! Help! Somebody help!" Sonic hollered and tried to get Amy off of him. "She's trying to kill me!"

"Don't be silly, Sonic! I would NEVER do that! I LOVE you!" Amy giggled and tried to kiss him.

Sonic, disgusted, put his hand in Amy's face, pushing her head away from his. He looked towards everyone else hopefully. "Could you guys help me out here?! She's trying to kill me!"

"I don't think Amy would do something like that to you, Mr. Sonic," Cream tells Sonic softly with a shake of her head. "Amy really likes you so I don't think she would do something like that."

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Cream's right, Sonic," Cosmo spoke quietly. "Amy's your friend so she wouldn't harm you."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at them all. "Bah!" He then turned back towards the pink hedgehog on top of him who was still uselessly trying give him a smooch. Sonic finally managed to kick Amy off of him and she went sliding across the smooth floor of the dining room that they are in on the cruise ship.

"Hey, Mario." Luigi greeted his brother, as he sat down next to him, smiling a bit.

"Hey!" Mario greeted him back, his mouth full of pasta.

"I wonder who's next to play! I wonder if Toadsworth will make eight people play this time! That would be AWESOME!" Daisy says cheerfully with a nod of her head. "If he doesn't, well, I want to be the one to play! I want to kick some butt!"

"How do you know that you're not the one who will be getting their butt kicked?" Blaze questioned Daisy without looking at her.

Daisy gave Blaze a mean glare. "Because I'm DAISY! Daisy always wins!" Daisy answered her.

Blaze rolled her eyes.

Peach was watching Amy pick herself up off of the floor and she shook her head at her. "Wow, she really acts like a rabid animal sometimes," Peach said in her soft voice. "It is very foul."

Amy heard Peach and growled dangerously, taking out her hammer. "What did you just say to me?!" She yelled furiously.

Suddenly, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega entered the room along with Toad and Toadette.

"Calm down, will you?" Shadow tells the pink hedgehog, as he crosses his arms, looking quite annoyed. He really didn't want to be there, but Rouge and Omega made him come.

"My indicators detect a lot of 'tension' in the area." Omega says robotically from beside Rouge.

Rouge gave Omega a strange look. "Okay…"

"Hey, guys!" Toad greeted everyone happily.

"How's it going?" Toadette greeted everyone as well, a small smile on her face.

"Hi." Cosmo and Cream waved at them.

"Hello!" Mario and Luigi greeted them back, waving at them.

"Greetings." Blaze nodded her head at Toad and Toadette.

"Yo!" Sonic flashed them a smile. He then looked over at Shadow who was watching Amy chase Peach around with her hammer. "Hey, Shadow! Where's everyone else?!"

Shadow turned his head to look at Sonic. "How should I know?"

"I think they're all in their rooms resting." Rouge answered for Sonic with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So!" Daisy spoke up suddenly. "Who thinks Toadsworth is going to pick me to play the next party?!"

Everyone remained silent except Luigi.

"I think you are, Daisy!" Luigi tells her.

Daisy gives him a smile. "Thanks, Luigi."

"So what do you guys think Dr. Eggman and Bowser are up to?" Mario questioned everyone curiously. "I don't see why Bowser has to mess everything up all the time. I mean, he's _always_ kidnapping Princess Peach!"

"It's getting rather old." Luigi pitched in.

"Well, at least _I_ don't get kidnapped all the time!" Amy shouted from where she was. She had stopped chasing Peach with her hammer and was standing there with her hands on her hips. "You can't even defend yourself!" Amy pointed at Peach.

Peach rolled her eyes at Amy. "Well, at least I have someone to rescue me and actually _like_ me! Whereas, Sonic rescues you but _dislikes_ you!" Peach pointed out.

"Take that back!" Amy hollered and began chasing Peach with her hammer again.

Suddenly, Toadsworth entered the room. "Huff I say!" He shouts at them all to get their attention.

Everyone in the room looks over at him.

"Hey, Toadsworth! Is it time?!" Daisy asked the old one excitedly, clasping her hands together and grinning widely.

"Yes! But I'm not choosing you to go next!" Toadsworth tells Daisy with a shake of his head. "It's going to be Toad and Toadette and Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo! Capital!"

"Huh?!" Toad and Toadette looked at Toadsworth in confusion.

"Oh? Really?" Cream smiles. "Did you hear that, Cheese? We're going next!" Cream tells her chao.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered.

"I'll do my best." Cosmo says softly from beside Cream, looking a little nervous to be next.

"HUH?! WHY ARE THEY NEXT?!" Daisy screamed in rage.

"Because I picked them!" Toadsworth barked.

Daisy folded her arms and looked away angrily. "Hmph!"

"Good luck, guys!" Mario and Luigi tells Toad and Toadette.

"Kick butt, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo!" Sonic raises a fist into the air. "Show'em who's boss!"

"Um…okay." Cosmo says quietly, looking a little worried.

"We'll still be nice to them even though we are 'kicking butt'." Cream said with a nervous smile.

"Chao…" Cheese says quietly.

"Right! We've got this! Right, Toad?" Toadette questioned Toad with a determined look on her face.

"Right." Toad nods.

"Now we're heading to Pyramid Park! That is the board you are all going to be playing on! Huff, I say!" Toadsworth declares happily. "Be prepared! It is very hot there and there will be some twists of events! Also, all of the others can watch through the cameras or actually be there at the minigames, as usual!"

"I sure hope that I'm not next…" Shadow muttered.

**[LATER]**

The cruise had reached Pyramid Park and it looked utterly fascinating to Toad, Toadette, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo! They stood at the starting space in front of Toadsworth.

"Welcome to Pyramid Park! Take a trip through time as you explore ancient temples and ruins!" Toadsworth tells them with a nod of his head, looking very happy.

"That sounds very interesting!" Cream says sweetly, as she hugs Cheese to her body.

"Yes, it does sound interesting." Cosmo said, agreeing with Cream.

"We've been to much better places than this." Toad says with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, but it still looks pretty cool!" Toadette told him with a roll of her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Shall I tell you about this board?" Toadsworth asked them.

"Yes! Arm me with knowledge!" Toad answered Toadsworth with a nod of his head and a smile.

"Fine," Toadsworth huffed. "Pyramid Park is a bit different than the other boards. There are no Stars here!"

"Huh?!" Toad and Toadette both exclaimed. "Then how are we supposed to play then?!"

"Everyone begins with five Stars, and you must use Chain Chomps to steal them from each other!" Toadsworth explained, looking extremely happy. He knew this was going to be a good one.

Cream and Cheese both looked horrified after hearing that. "My mama told me to never steal from people! I don't want to have to do that! That sounds horrible!" Cream wailed.

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" Cheese agreed, waving his little arms in the air wildly with a worried look on his face.

"I agree. That sounds rather violent." Cosmo says quietly, folding her arms across her chest.

"This is just a game! Deal with it!" Toadette told the girls with a roll of her eyes. "Stop acting like babies!"

"I am NOT a baby!" Cosmo exclaimed with a frustrated look on her face. "Neither is Cream and Cheese!"

"Calm down, all of you!" Toad shouted at them. "Toadsworth is trying to explain the board to us! Show some respect, sheesh!"

"The Chain Chomp will give you a rid for 10 coins!" Toadsworth gestured over towards a little, tiny pyramid hut. A black Chain Chomp suddenly emerged from the small pyramid, barking happily. "While on a Chain Chomp, you can crush your rivals and take their Stars! Splendid!" Toadsworth sounded a little _too_ happy about that fact.

"C-Crush…?!" Cream squeaked with wide and fearful eyes.

"Ooooh! I can't wait!" Toadette cackled and rubbed her hands together, grinning.

"Toadette, you're really creeping me out…" Toad tells her, as he stepped away from her a bit.

"Chao!" Cheese wailed.

"Don't worry, Cream! You won't get crushed!" Cosmo assured Cream. "Even if they do, you have to make sure you crush them back!"

"B-But mama said nothing comes from violence and nothing ever could! How could I possibly hurt someone?" Cream questioned Cosmo sadly, as tears start to appear in her eyes.

Cosmo put her hands on the little rabbit's shoulders. "This is a _game_, Cream. Nobody actually gets hurt for real here. You watched Sonic, Tails, Mario, and Luigi play. So you should know! They looked absolutely fine! So don't worry!" Cosmo tells her soothingly.

Cream calmed down and smiled. "Okay, Cosmo! If you say so!"

"Chao!" Cheese smiled too.

"I can't wait to do some _crushing_!" Toadette laughed cunningly, still rubbing her hands together.

"If you crush me I'll crush _you_!" Toad warned her and narrowed his eyes at the pink head.

"QUIET!" Toadsworth hollered at them furiously. "I'm still trying to tell you something, so hush!"

Everyone went quiet.

Toadsworth pointed at a small ancient-looking castle and a really vicious, red Chain Chomp emerged out of it, barking wildly and jumping up and down. "I've even heard tale of a terribly vicious Chain Chomp that lives around here…"

"Sounds scary…" Cream whispered.

"Oh, and sometimes Bowser will steal Stars during Bowser Time. Yes, quite unpleasant, that." Toadsworth sighs with a shake of his head.

"Dr. Eggman might show up too!" Cosmo says.

"I don't see how Dr. Eggman and Bowser became a team all of a sudden," Toad said. "I think it's because they didn't get invited to the vacation!"

"Who would invite them anyway?" Toadette questioned. "They're a bunch of meanies!"

"Right! Now hit those Dice Blocks to decide who goes first!" Toadsworth tells them.

Dice Blocks immediately appeared above their heads and they turned away from Toadsworth, jumped up, and hit them. Toad got a 2, Cosmo got a 5, Cream and Cheese got a 4, and Toadette got a 7!

"First up is Toadette!" Toadsworth declared.

Toadette laughed and spun around in a circle, posing right afterwards. "Yeah!" She cheered.

"Second is Cosmo!" Toadsworth stated.

Cosmo clasped her hands together and smiled pleasantly. "Second isn't so bad." She says softly.

"Third is Cream and Cheese!" Toadsworth said.

Cream hugged Cheese to her body and spun around in a circle happily. "Did you hear that, Cheese? We're third!" She giggled cheerfully.

"Chao!" Cheese laughed.

"And fourth is Toad!" Toadsworth finished.

Toad raised a fist, nodding his head with a look of determination on his face. "Yeah, fourth, cool!" He exclaims.

"Now I've got a gift for you…" Toadsworth says, as he raises his hands into the air. "Here are 10 coins each!"

Suddenly, coins dropped out from the sky and disappeared within the competitors, receiving 10 coins each.

They all jumped up for joy, happy they got some coins.

"Brilliant, I say! Utterly brilliant!" Toadsworth shouts happily. "And now it's time to party!"

Suddenly, Bowser and Dr. Eggman appeared out of nowhere. Bowser stomped his foot on the ground furiously while Eggman rubbed his belly. "Grrr! Don't move a muscle! This party doesn't start until BOWSER says so!" He growled.

"Until EGGMAN says so too!" Eggman yelled.

Bowser raised his hands into the air and shot off three Koopa Kid orbs. The three Koopa Kid orbs landed on different Spaces around the board. Eggman raised his hands into the air as well and shot off three Eggman orbs. Those orbs landed somewhere on the board too.

"Where the heck did you get those?!" Bowser wanted to know, as he looked over at Eggman.

"I found them!" Eggman responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Bowser gave him a strange look before shrugging and grinning. "Bwah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Bowser laughed evilly. "This board needs Koopa Kid Spaces! There's 3 for ya!"

"The board also needed Eggman Spaces too! Don't forget that!" Eggman pointed out, trying to sound smart.

"Shut it!" Bowser hissed at Eggman irritably. Then he grinned again and laughed, looking at Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, Toad, and Toadette. "Now you can contend with that! Man, I'm so evil! And, like I said before, I LOVE it!" Bowser tells them, cackling.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Eggman cackled along with him, patting his belly.

"Oh, shut up! You sound like Santa Claus!" Bowser growled at Eggman in annoyance before disappearing.

Eggman growled angrily before disappearing as well.

"Like always, Bowser is always up to no good." Toad sighed with a shake of his head.

"Yeah." Toadette muttered.

"Dr. Eggman is always up to no good too, but sometimes he can be nice." Cream says softly, as she holds Cheese in her arms.

"She's right." Cosmo nods.

"Enough talk!" Toadsworth suddenly yelled. "Start the party NOW! Everyone's watching and I'm sure they want to see some _crushing_ and Star stealing!" He stated before disappearing much like Bowser and Dr. Eggman.

Toadette is first!

"Oh yeah! I'm so cool!" Toadette exclaimed, as she hit the Dice Block above her head. She immediately got a 7. "Woo! Two sevens in a row! I'm on a roll, baby!" She exclaims and starts walking along the Spaces. Toadette jumped up on top of some cliffs and then came to a two-way road. Toadette frowned and saw one of the little pyramids where the Chain Chomps lived. Toadette decided to go forward and ended up stopping on a Blue Space, receiving 3 coins. She was just one more step to getting a ride from one of the Chain Chomps. "Yes!" Toadette cheered.

Now it's Cosmo's turn!

The Dice Block appeared above Cosmo's head and she jumped up, using her head to hit it. She quickly got a 1, which disappointed her. "I guess I'm not so lucky today." She stepped onto the first Space, which was a Blue Space and received 3 coins for doing so.

"Good job, Cosmo! At least you got some coins! You'll get a higher number next time!" Cream tells Cosmo with a wave of her hands.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese agreed.

Cosmo smiled at them. "Thanks."

Now it's Cream and Cheese's turn!

Cream looked up at the Dice Block above her head and stepped aside. "You can hit this one, Cheese." Cream tells her Chao kindly.

Cheese grinned and hit the Dice Block, getting an 8. Cream immediately grabbed Cheese and began skipping along the Spaces, passing by Cosmo happily. Cream came to the two-way road and took a left, not wanting to be near Toadette.

They ended up at the orb shop where a Goomba was. Cream looked at Cheese wonderingly. "Should we buy something, Cheese?" Cream questioned Cheese curiously.

Cheese nodded. "Chao!"

"Okay!" Cream says happily and points to one of the orbs. "Can we have that one?"

Goomba nodded and handed her the orb. "This is a Kamek Orb by the way. Use it wisely." He said before taking 10 of Cream's coins. Then he closed up shop, happy that he got some dough.

"Yay! Come on, Cheese! We have 2 more Spaces to go!" Cream tells her Chao companion and grabs him.

"Chao!" Cheese says.

Cream skipped along again and ended up stopping on a Blue Space and receiving 3 coins for doing so. They are now standing on some ancient stone stairs. Cream sighed and wiped some sweat from her forehead. "It's so hot out here!"

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

Now it's Toad's turn!

"Finally it's my turn!" Toad exclaims, as the Dice Block appeared above his head. He jumps up and hits it, getting an 8 like Cream and Cheese did. Toad grinned and started walking along the Spaces, waving at Cosmo kindly. Toad came to the two-way road and went the same way Cream and Cheese went, not wanting to get his Star stolen from Toadette. He then stopped at the orb shop, Goomba was sitting there.

"Welcome to 1,001 Orbs!" The Goomba greeted him cheerfully. "We got so many Orbs, they're fallin' off the shelves!"

"Oh, great!" Toad said.

"Dude! Duuuuuuude!" The Goomba suddenly hollered crazily. "It's a clearance sale! Everything's crazy cheap!"

Toad, startled by the Goomba's sudden crazy behavior, jumped a bit before examining the Orbs for sale. He didn't see anything to his liking and he didn't want to waste his coins at the beginning of the game, so he decided to leave.

"Sorry, I'm not going to be buying anything at the moment." Toad tells the Goomba.

The Goomba suddenly looked furious. "Then get out of here, dude! Get! GET!" He growled like a vicious animal.

Toad jumped once more before hurrying off, completing his Spaces. He ended up on the same Space as Cream and Cheese and got 3 coins. Toad jumped up for joy after receiving the coins. "Yeah!"

"Hi, Toad." Cream smiles at Toad.

"Chao!" Cheese greeted him.

"Hey." Toad smiled back.

Suddenly, Toadsworth showed up out of nowhere and laughed. "Minigame time!" He declared rather loudly. "This time it is a Mic Minigame!" Toadsworth shouted.

"Mic Minigame?" Cosmo looked perplexed.

"I don't care what it is! I'm going to win!" Toadette exclaimed, throwing punches into the air menacingly.

"Right! Gather 'round, all!" Toadsworth yelled. "It's time for a Mic Game!"

**[LATER]**

Toadette, Toad, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo all found themselves in medium sized karts on a race track that just went completely straight. Toadsworth was on the sidelines with Blaze and Wario.

"Welcome to the Minigame, Oil Crisis!" Toadsworth declared happily with a big smile on his features. "Drive your kart by shouting commands into the Mic. Don't run out of fuel before you cross the finish line."

"Mic? What Mic?" Toadette wondered, as she sat in her pink colored kart, a frown on her face. Suddenly, a mic appeared in her right hand. She blinked a few times before grinning widely.

"I don't know how to drive!" Cream wailed from her yellow colored kart, holding on tight to her own mic.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed. "Chao!"

"Don't worry, Cream! All you have to do is shout commands into your mic!" Cosmo tells Cream from her green colored kart next to hers. She is holding onto her mic tightly, looking a little nervous.

"This is going to be super fun!" Toad cheered from his red colored kart, holding onto his mic as well.

Blaze folds her arms from where she is, watching them. "Hmmm…do you think they'll be okay? I'm not sure who will win." Blaze tells Wario, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I really don't care _who_ wins, cat!" Wario rudely snapped.

Blaze paid no attention to his crazy attitude.

"You'll be taking turns! Toadette will be going first! There are power-up tanks and smudges on the ground! Be care of the smudges!" Toadsworth warned Toadette.

GO!

Toadette pressed down on the gas, but the kart wouldn't move. She frowned and then rolled her eyes, remembering that she had to shout commands into her mic. "Go!" Toadette shouted into her mic. Her kart immediately started moving. Toadette saw a power-up tank and went to get it. "Right!" She yelled into her mic. But she missed it and was coming up on a smudge. "Left! Left! Go left!" She hollered into her mic.

Her kart moved the left three times and was coming up towards another smudge. "Oh no! Go right now!" Toadette screamed into her mic as fast as she could. Her kart immediately moved to the right and she ended up getting a power-up, making her kart zoom forward faster. Toadette saw some more smudges coming up as well as the finish line.

"No!" Toadette screamed again, as her kart ran over a smudge, making her go extremely slow. Then she came to a stop right next to the finish line. She got 187.60 yds. Toadette groaned in frustration and slammed her head down onto the steering wheel, tossing her mic somewhere in anger.

Her mic ended up hitting Wario in the face and he went toppling over like an egg. "Waaaaah!" He howled, as he fell onto his back. He then struggled to get up, but couldn't because he was too fat.

Blaze and Toadsworth completely ignored him.

Now it's Cosmo's turn!

Cosmo clutched her mic tightly, taking in a deep breath. "I'll do my best…" She whispered.

GO!

"Go!" Cosmo shouted into her mic and her kart took off at a good pace. Her kart started coming up on a lot of smudges. "Left! Right! Left!" Cosmo shouted into her mic. Her kart swerved left to right and then left again, getting a couple of power-ups and making her go faster.

Cosmo didn't have enough time to shout into her mic again and she ran over a smudge, making her go extremely slow. Cosmo was too stunned to speak and she ran over a couple of more smudges until she came to a complete stop, getting 136.32 yds. Cosmo sighed sadly and looked down.

"Cosmo was nowhere near Toadette." Blaze observed from her spot, her arms still folded.

"Help me!" Wario yowled and still struggled to get up from the ground. "Where's Waluigi when you need him?!"

Now it's Cream and Cheese's turn!

GO!

Cream looked at her mic. "Go!" She cried into her mic as loud as she could and her kart took off going down the road.

"Chao!" Cheese yelled into the mic suddenly.

The kart suddenly jumped up into the air, not knowing what else to do, having no idea what 'chao' meant!

"Whoa!" Cream screamed and held onto Cheese tightly as this happened. The kart slammed back onto the ground and spun around in a circle after hearing Cream say 'whoa'.

"Chao!" Cheese cried out in fright.

Unfortunately, the mic heard him say 'chao' and jumped up into the air again, slamming back down onto the ground and moving quickly.

"I'm scared!" Cream cried again.

The mic heard her say 'I'm scared' and did a back flip in the air, immediately landing onto a smudge hard. Cream and Cheese clung to each other tightly, as the kart stopped moving. They got 139.07 yds.

"I…had no idea that the kart did that." Blaze muttered in interest, as she watched with wide eyes.

Toadsworth only grinned.

Now it's Toad's turn!

Toad looked a little apprehensive after seeing what happened to Cream and Cheese and sighed deeply, calming himself.

GO!

"Go!" Toad shouted into the mic. Toad's kart immediately took off and he was actually doing pretty good up towards the end. He made a wrong move and ended up driving over three smudges, making him slow down to a complete stop. Toad sighed heavily and shook his head. He had got 181.22 yds.

Finish!

Toadette laughed loudly, as she jumped out of her kart. She had one since she had the most yards. She danced around and spun around in a circle, posing for the crowd that consisted of Goombas in the stands. Blaze and Wario were also up in the stands now. "Woo hoo! I'm the winner!" Toadette cheered happily, as Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, and Toad strolled over to her.

"Good job, Toadette." Cream says quietly, hugging Cheese tightly.

"I almost beat you." Toad sighed.

"I'm sure we'll do better next time." Cosmo tells them.

Toadsworth suddenly approaches them and grins. "Okay! Toadette gets 10 coins for winning the Minigame! The rest of you don't get squat!" Toadsworth says jollily. "Now for the results! We've got Toadette in first with 5 Stars and 23 coins, Cosmo and Toad are both in second with 5 Stars and 13 coins, and Cream and Cheese are in fourth with 5 Stars and 3 coins!"

"Yes! First baby!" Toadette hollered, dancing around.

"I think you're getting a little too excited, Toadette…" Toad growled at Toadette. "It's irking me!"

"So? I'm just better than you!" Toadette tells him.

"Take that back!" Toad hollers.

"Please don't fight…" Cream whispered with tears in her eyes. Cheese agreed from her arms.

"Cream, this is a game. We're going against each other. There's nothing we can do." Cosmo tells her softly.

Cream sighs. "Okay."

"I'm taking you down, Toadette!" Toad points a finger at Toadette furiously then he points a finger at Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo. "I'm taking you all down too! I'll be winning this whole thing! Just you watch!"

"We'll just see about that!" Cosmo challenged.

"Yeah! We won't go down without a fight!" Cream says in her soft voice, a frown on her face.

"CHAO!" Cheese agreed angrily.

"I'll be the winner of this whole thing," Toadette declares cockily, sounding much like Sonic. "Just you watch, all of you!"

**[LATER]**

They were all transported back to the board in their original Spaces, turn 1 completed.

"How many turns are there?" Toadette asked suddenly, looking around in confusion.

"There are 20 turns! Huff, I say!" Toadsworth exclaimed from nowhere, his voice echoing throughout the whole board. "20 turns!"

"20?!" Everyone hollered.

"Yes, 20. That might be reduced to 10 turns. I'll be thinking about it. We'll see." Toadsworth says before his voice disappeared completely.

Toadette grinned, as the Dice Block appeared above her head. She jumped up and hit it, getting a 6. Then she turned and started walking along the Spaces towards the Chain Chomp house. Toadette stopped in front of the house and the Chain Chomp came out happily.

"Arf! Rowf rowf…Wraoooo!" (Hey! You! Need a ride?!) the Chain Chomp questioned Toadette.

Toadette somehow overstood him and smiled. "Sure!"

"Arf arf! Rawf! Wraoooo!" (Give me coins and I'll give you a ride!) the Chain Chomp exclaimed cheerfully, breathing heavily.

Toadette took the chance and got 2 Dice Blocks for the price of 20 coins. The Chain Chomp took the 20 coins happily and a Dice Block immediately appeared above Toadette's head. She jumped up and got a 6 then another Dice Block appeared above her head. She jumped up and hit it, getting a 3!

"That's not too bad!" Toadette smirked.

"Oh no! What is she crushes us, Cheese?!" Cream exclaimed fearfully, as she held onto Cheese tightly.

"What if she crushes ALL of us?!" Toad said worriedly from beside Cream and Cheese.

"Oh no…" Cosmo said from on the Blue Space next to the starting Space.

"Arf! Pant pant slobber!" (Let's move 9 spaces!) the Chain Chomp tells Toadette happily, coming out of the little pyramid all the way. Toadette laughed and hopped right on top of the Chain Chomp. The Chain Chomp immediately started moving along the Spaces, going to the right. They kept going and made another right and went straight.

Toadette cried out in fury, as they stopped between the starting Space and another Chain Chomp pyramid. Toadette had attempted to get Cosmo since she was closest, but she had failed.

Cosmo sighed in relief, as she watched Toadette from where she was, holding a hand over her heart.

"Grrrrr…GRRRRRR…" (Too bad! No Stars for you!) The Chain Chomp told Toadette rather cheerfully.

Toadette jumped off of the Chain Chomp and the Chain Chomp disappeared. Toadette sighed irritably and then realized she was on a DK Space. Toadette frowned and looked around wonderingly.

"Too bad for Toadette!" Toad laughed. "She didn't get any Stars!"

"What a relief…" Cream sighed, wiping some sweat from her forehead with the back of her gloved hand.

"Chao…" Cheese sighed too.

Suddenly, Toadette was launched into the air by a tree that rose up from the Space she was standing on. Toadette fell down towards the starting Space and was surprised to see Donkey Kong there. Toadsworth was there too.

"It's Donkey Kong's time to shine!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "Which minigame will you play now, my good egg?"

Donkey Kong made some strange noises and Toadsworth nodded, understanding him.

"A Single-Player Minigame!" Toadsworth exclaims. "Splendid! You'll play it solo! You may even get a gift from our simian friend!"

"Eh, okay." Toadette shrugged.

"You'll be playing for this fantastic bonus…" Toadsworth says quietly, smiling cheerily. "It's a Star! Smashing! Yes, beat the minigame and you will leave with a Star!"

Toadette laughed and smiled. "So I get another chance at getting a Star? How cool is that?!"

"Toadette just keeps getting lucky…" Toad mumbled with his arms folded across his chest.

"Let's see what minigame the Wheel of Whimsy has in store for you!" Toadsworth tells Toadette.

Donkey Kong raised his hands into the air, as the Wheel of Whimsy appeared, deciding which minigame they should play. When it finally decided, Donkey Kong, Toadsworth, and Toadette all disappeared.

They reappeared in some thick jungle. Toadette is clinging to a vine and Donkey Kong is clinging to a vine beside her. Toadsworth is on some floating contraption, grinning.

"Welcome to the minigame, Vine Country!" Toadsworth declared. "Reach the top before DK does. Move sideways to dodge honeycombs and spiders!" He explained.

"This should be a cinch!" Toadette exclaimed, smiling big.

Donkey Kong used one hand to pound his chest, telling her that he would be the one to win. Then he grabbed back onto the vine, Toadette not caring at all. She looked up and saw that it was a long way up.

"Come on, Toadette! You can do it!" Dry Bones yelled from the top. He had come to watch the minigame transpire.

"My sensors indicate that Donkey Kong has a great advantage in this area," Omega robotically said from beside Dry Bones, not caring about what happened at all since he is a robot. "The probability of Toadette winning is very unlikely."

Toadette shook a fist at him furiously for what he said.

GO!

Toadette and DK immediately started climbing the thick, green vines up to victory. During that time, they avoided crazy, psychotic spiders that fell down from nowhere just to make them lose and giant honeycombs that continuously fell from the sky.

"Go, Toadette! Go, Toadette!" Dry Bones cheered from the top, doing some kind of creepy dance.

"Like I stated before, my sensors indicate that Toadette's chances of winning are very unlikely." Omega says robotically to Dry Bones, watching Toadette and DK climb the vines. He could see that DK was getting hit by every spider and by every honeycomb that came at him while Toadette was swerving out of the way, remaining untouched.

"Well, Omega," Dry Bones started talking, sounding smug. "_My_ sensors indicate that DK's chances of winning are very unlikely!"

Omega remained silent.

Toadette laughed, as she continued to climb her vine. She looked down at DK and saw that he was far away still getting hit senselessly by spiders and honeycombs. He was also making strange noises of pain and frustration.

"What's the matter?! Can't watch out?!" Toadette questioned DK in amusement, as she moved to the left, avoiding a silly spider.

DK only howled in response.

Soon Toadette made it to the top and won!

Finish!

Toadette spun around happily, as Dry Bones clapped for her. "Yeah! I'm the winner!" Toadette laughed cheerfully, posing.

DK managed to make it up there finally and clapped for her, happy that she won. Dry Bones was still clapping for her too. Omega just sat there emotionlessly, unmoving.

**[LATER]**

Toadette and DK were transported back to Pyramid Park. Toadsworth was there with a huge grin upon his face.

"Well done, old dog! You earned a Star from Donkey Kong!" Toadsworth told Toadette, handing her Star.

Toadette took it gratefully and joyfully and spun around in a circle cheerfully, laughing. "Yeah! I got a Star! Now I'm in first! Take that, Toad! Take that, Cream and Cheese! Take that Cosmo!" Toadette howled with laughter, posing stylishly.

Toad rolled his eyes from where he was, disliking Toadette at the moment. "Whatever, Toadette!" Toad hollered.

"Toadette is being rather mean. Don't you think, Cheese?" Cream asked Cheese, as she looked at him.

Cheese nodded. "Chao, chao!"

"Toadette thinks she's going to win this whole thing?" Cosmo whispered, folding her arms across her chest. "She can think twice about that because it's nothing to happen!"

"That DK is a fine bloke!" Toadsworth spoke up suddenly, giving Donkey Kong a smile. "You can always count on him when you're in need!"

Suddenly, a tree burst out from the ground, launching Toadette into the air once more. Toadette screamed in surprise and landed back on her original Space. Toadette grinned and dusted herself off.

Now it's Cosmo's turn!

The Dice Block appeared above Cosmo's head and she sighed deeply before jumping up and hitting it with her head. She hoped to get a big number, but, unfortunately, she got another 1.

Cosmo became really disappointed and moved one Space, stopping on a Blue Space and getting 3 coins. "This is very disappointing. Am I only going to keep getting ones?" Cosmo questioned herself sadly.

"Don't worry, Cosmo! You'll do better the next turn!" Cream assured her friend.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"We'll just see about that!" Toadette screamed from her Space, cackling.

"I have to turn this whole thing around somehow…" Toad muttered, a contemplative look on his features.

Now it's Cream and Cheese's turn!

"Come on, Cheese! Shall we use our Kamek Orb?" Cream questioned her Chao companion.

Cheese nodded vigorously. "Chao, chao, chao!"

"Okay!" Cream giggled. "If an opponent lands on it, you take over one of his or her Spaces!"

Cheese grabbed the Orb and tossed it at the Blue Space right behind them that is next to the Orb Shop. Immediately, a picture of Cream and Cheese appeared on the Space, showing it that it was theirs. Then they immediately received 5 coins for doing so.

"Yay!" Cream jumped up happily, clasping her hands together.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered.

The Dice Block appeared above their heads and Cream jumped up, hitting the Dice Block with her head and getting a 6. Cream smiled and grabbed Cheese before jumping down the big steps before them along the Spaces. They began to pass by a pretty and perfectly round, small lake. Then they stopped beside it on a Blue Space, getting 3 coins.

"Yay!" Cream cheered happily as well as Cheese.

Now it's Toad's turn!

"Finally!" Toad says with a sigh, as the Dice Block appeared above his head. He jumped up and hit it, getting a 6. He jumped down the big steps along the Spaces that Cream and Cheese followed then. And then he ended up on the same Space as Cream and Cheese once again, getting 3 coins.

"Hi, Toad!" Cream politely waved at him, smiling.

"Chao!" Cheese waved too.

Toad groaned in frustration. "What a coincidence that I end up on the same Space as you again! Sheesh!" Toad slapped his forehead.

Toadsworth suddenly showed up at the starting Space and laughed. "Okay! Minigame time! It's a 4-Player Minigame this time! Splendid!" Toadsworth hollered gleefully.

**[LATER]**

Cream, Cheese, Toad, Cosmo, and Toadette found themselves in a desert standing next to some Pokeys. They all have hammers in their hands. Toadsworth appeared in front of them happily along with Sonic and Birdo.

"You got this, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo! Show'em who's boss!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Birdo simply waved at Toad and Toadette and they both waved back lazily, not sure why Birdo was waving at them.

"Welcome to the minigame, Pokey Pummel!" Toadsworth declared. "Send the Pokeys flying by whacking them with your hammer. The first player to smash all of them wins!"

GO!

Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, Toad, and Toadette all began smashing the Pokeys with their hammers as fast as they could, sending them flying into the air incredibly fast.

"I've got this in the bag!" Toadette screamed, as she continued to whack.

"I'm winning! I'm winning!" Toad sang.

"Cheese, my arms hurt. Do you mind taking over?" Cream asked Cheese, as she stopped whacking the Pokeys, handing the hammer over to Cheese while everyone else continued to whack. It was clear that Cream and Cheese were going to lose.

"Chao!" Cheese took the hammer away from her and began whacking the Pokeys has hard as he could.

"Oh no…!" Cosmo exclaimed, as she saw Toad winning. "I don't think I'm going to be winning this minigame…"

Finish!

Toad had won indeed. However, Toadette was extremely close to winning too. Toadette turned to look at Toad who had a very smug expression on his face. Toadette stomped her foot onto the ground angrily and huffed loudly.

"How did that happen?!" She hollered.

"Face it, I'm better than you." Toad answered her casually.

Before Toadette could answer, Toadsworth began speaking.

"Time for the results!" Toadsworth declared happily. "Since Toad won this minigame he gets 10 coins!"

Birdo made some noises, telling Toad 'good job'.

"It doesn't matter! Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, one of you guys HAVE to win!" Sonic hollered, jumping around hysterically.

Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo just nodded silently to Sonic's words. Things were starting to get interesting.

**To be continued…**


End file.
